Playing Tyler
by darkgirl3
Summary: All Tyler thought about while being held captive was Caroline. Now Julian, still in Tyler's body, decides he wants to have her too. To get information from Julian their friends decide not to tell Caroline that it's really Julian she's with now, not Tyler. What will happen and will Tyler get control back of his body or will he die?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Playing Tyler**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline, Tyler, and Julian **

**Summary: All Tyler thought about while being held captive was Caroline. Now Julian, still in Tyler's body, decides he wants to have her too. To get information from Julian their friends decide not to tell Caroline that it's really Julian she's with now, not Tyler. What will happen and will Tyler get control back of his body or will he die? **

**Status: In Progress**

**AN: I don't own anything if I did then a lot of things would be different. There is no Maria in this story idea. Maria was Julian's wife on the show, but here he's not married and she doesn't exist. Also I don't know if it is Marko or Marcos so there are different spellings of his name, but he's only mentioned. This is about Julian, Tyler and Caroline.**

**AN2: I will be posting a chapter once a week on Thursdays till it is complete. Thanks Forwood13 for steering me towards this idea. Hope you all enjoy it. **

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 1**

Julian walked up to Caroline's door step not even bothering to knock before he walked into her house. He knew from Tyler's memories that the door stayed unlocked. The memories were coming to him in patches now, were at first he didn't know much about Tyler and Caroline. He had thought they were still together, but he'd been wrong, which was what led him here.

He was on a mission and he wasn't leaving until he got it out of his system. The memories in his head were driving him crazy and he couldn't get back into his body because Damon had it locked up somewhere. He just wasn't in that big of a hurry to get back into it. It wasn't like there was anything waiting for him besides death.

He had chosen Tyler to posses for a reason; he loved the hybrid's body. He'd told Marko that he wanted to keep the body and it had been okay until he'd been betrayed. He didn't give a shit about his own family anymore and this wasn't even the first time he'd been betrayed. The memories that he'd gotten from Tyler made him want to stick around. It made him want to be with the girl, well vampire, in the memories. He thought she was beautiful and he was about to see her for the first time without the memory haze.

"Caroline?" he called out going into her bedroom finding her fast asleep. He couldn't help himself because he knew now that Tyler had broken up with her. If it was in all fairness it was more he walked out, went to New Orleans, and then was brought back by Rebekah. It wasn't his fault that Tyler couldn't tell the difference in Katherine and Elena. He pulled the covers back finding her without anything on under them. "Get up, Care," he was smirking taking in her beautiful pale body. The sheets below her body were almost a match for his eyes, well Tyler's eyes, and he wondered when she had bought the bed set.

Caroline rolled over groaning before she opened her eyes, "TYLER," she shouted before throwing her pillow at him, "What the hell?" He had no damn right to just barge into her bedroom and do this.

The last thing that she was expecting was for Tyler to be here or doing this for that matter. He'd made it clear he didn't want her near him. She'd made it clear that he better deal with his problem or not ever come near her again. She wanted to get up and hug him so bad because he'd been missing. The last she had heard was the Traveler's had kidnapped him or something. She had been the last to talk to him before he disappeared after saving her mom. She had thanked him for saving her, but he hadn't come back after that call.

He leaned down kissing her before she could say anything else, "I did what you told me to do," he knew that Tyler was still in the process of working it out, but he didn't care. If Tyler wanted to be mad at his own self for what he had failed to see then so be it. However, he was just fine with kissing on Caroline. He pulled her as close as he could get her, moving his hands over her body. Caroline whimpered wrapping her arms around him wondering what had come over him. She was supposed to be so mad at him, but all she could do was hold onto him. She had wanted him to do this for so long now. "I got over it,"

There should have been red flags going up all in her brain, but Caroline couldn't think of anything besides what he had just said. She pulled him onto the bed with her moving so she was on top of him needing to feel him everywhere. She started working on his shirt pulling it over his head before tossing it on the floor. Julian used the speed he had flipping them over pinning her below him kissing her from her lips to her breasts. He was going to take full advantage of the fact he was in control of Tyler's body.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline moaned feeling his lips around her breasts, "God yes," she started working on his jeans jerking his belt open before trying to get them down. "Tyler," she cried out feeling his fingers working over her clit. He wanted her to be saying his name, but knew it wouldn't be going any farther if she knew the truth. He wasn't giving Tyler anything though he had him locked so far down he couldn't even smell what was going on.

Julian moved back getting his jeans off already having gotten his shoes off; he hadn't bothered wearing anything under the jeans. He had wanted to wear the least amount of clothes here, if he could have run here naked he would have. He didn't go back up to her instead he hoisted her legs over his shoulders burying his tongue into her opening. Caroline grabbed hold of the bed sheets crying out and bucking against him. She was glad that her mom wasn't home because she would have woken her up by now. It had been so long since she'd had this kind of pleasure. She was beyond happy that it was Tyler; she had needed him badly.

Katherine, in Elena's body, had fucked her over letting Tyler think that she'd had sex with Klaus. It had never happened, but it was what he had believed for months and she'd been so tired of hearing it. She knew she should have just played it off, but it had hurt that he thought she'd cheat. She'd let him be the jackass he'd been being until she couldn't take it anymore. She'd finally snapped telling him it was shut up or get out her life that was the worst night of her life.

She hadn't know what he was going to do get out or forgive her for something she didn't do, but he'd finally come to his senses. The love they had for each other had almost been thrown away because of Katherine once again. People were always coming between them getting into the space that they questioned sometimes, the question on how they found each other, since they were supposed to be enemies.

"Don't stop," she couldn't help, but move against his tongue. It felt so good to have his tongue against her body again. Having any of his body parts against her was feeling wonderful for that matter. To have him just touch her, she was about falling apart.

"Not planning on it, Care," Julian moved his tongue up licking it over her clit causing her to arch up again. His fingers thrust inside of her moving at their fastest speed working against her g-spot until she was cumming all over them. He tested to see how wet she was before moving up covering her body. Caroline flipped them over sinking down on him, filling herself completely with a long moan.

In that moment Julian let Tyler have a little peak at what he was missing, but not of who it was. That he wasn't going to give him because he didn't deserve it. He had a beautiful girl like Caroline and he just fucked it away. Instead of trusting the girl he loved he just took the word of a bitch like Katherine. He knew who she was too because she was a traveler too, but thankfully she was gone.

Sure it was Elena that Katherine was trying to act like, but he'd seen through Tyler's memories and couldn't figure how blind he'd been. He didn't know how any of them could even thing that Katherine was Elena. He had meet Katherine before and wanted to kill her. She was the reason that he'd lost the girl he'd loved years ago. She had killed her for no reason at all and he would have killed her if she wasn't already dead now. He had just recently found out that it had been Katherine that killed her. The girl he'd loved had been just like Caroline, which was another reason he wanted to have some time with her. He'd planned on marrying Carlene, but she'd been killed before he could.

Julian flipped them back over kissing her moving his hands over her body not sure where to keep them. He groaned feeling her nails raking down his back knowing that he would heal before much blood could spill out. He took hold of her hips thrusting quick and fast loving the sounds she was making. Caroline arched up feeling the start of her orgasm. It was in that second that she started saying Tyler's name in more of a chant than anything.

Julian felt his own orgasm starting inside of him and he knew that he didn't have much more time before Tyler woke back up. He pulled out slamming back in holding onto Caroline's hands above her head. "Cum now," he groaned in pleasure thrusting hard and fast hearing the head board hitting against the wall. He didn't think he could move that fast, but he loved it; he was still testing his limits.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline lost it hearing his voice commanding her to cum and she felt him let go also. "Tyler," she wanted so badly to touch him, but he was denying her that. Her head fell back onto the pillow moaning in pleasure as he continued filling her. "Damn, I needed that," she cupped his face once he let go of her hands. "I never had sex with him, Katherine made you think that," she had to let him know what had happened.

"I know," he said tucking her hair behind her ear, "I'm sorry, I should have known something was wrong," He wasn't there then, but he could tell that Tyler was kicking himself all the time. He hadn't told Caroline that he was more upset with himself than her these days. He wanted to be a dick so maybe she'd keep yelling at him. Make him feel worse because it was what he deserved, but Julian was done with the moping crap that was going on.

It had been Katherine in Elena's body. Elena owed him a lot for saving her life more than once so why would she go and say what had been said to hurt her friends? "Can you forgive me?" he really hoped she would say yes and this hadn't been a waste. He needed more time with her because she was wonderful. The memories that he had from Tyler didn't do Caroline justice, he wanted to show her what it was to be living. He wouldn't leave her to go off and pay anybody back; he would instead take her with him to live out the best life ever.

"I already did," Caroline moved her hand over his chest before kissing it. She snuggled up as close as she could get prior to falling asleep. She finally felt like she was back where she belonged after feeling lost for so long. She had done her damndest to fix what Katherine had destroyed, but now it was fixed. Some nights she had just cried herself to sleep missing Tyler so badly. It had been worse than the summer when he'd been gone all the time. She was tired of being second best in his life.

Julian moved his hand along her back making circles with his fingers. He kissed the top of her head not wanting to fall asleep. He didn't know if it would be him when he woke up and it would ruin what he was doing. He couldn't let Tyler back up front when he was near Caroline. He was going to slowly repair their relationship since he also liked Caroline. She'd start trusting that he loved her again and he could make Tyler love her the way he had, not that he didn't. He knew from the time he'd been chained up stuck with Tyler back with Marko and the others, what was inside of Tyler's mind. The hybrid had a lot of energy so he had to fight like hell to keep him down.

He could feel Tyler trying to get back to the front so he untangled himself from Caroline getting out of the bed. Once he got dressed he sped out of the house back to the boarding house knowing he'd be safe there. Jeremy had let him go to the bathroom, which was how he'd escaped. He had needed to find Caroline and see what she looked like. He wanted to know what had been wrong with her if Tyler hadn't just sucked it up and forgave her. There was nothing wrong with her, not one damn thing had been wrong. She had been wonderful in bed, the way she'd been chanting Tyler's name. Julian hoped maybe one day it would be his name, but he wouldn't let on any time soon about who he was.

Leaving Caroline alone wasn't what he'd wanted to do, but for right now till he was fully in charge he had to do it. Tyler was too strong to keep fighting so when he was back in the house he let him come back to the front. However, he took the memory of being with Caroline with him refusing to tip his hand yet. He just hoped that Caroline didn't show up right now because he would be in real trouble. He could only imagine what she might do if she found out about what happened.

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**TBC**

**Next Week in Playing Tyler...**

"They trust me," Julian laughed, which echoed inside of his head, "They think that I'm you, Lockwood,"

"YOU TOUCH HER I'LL KILL YOU," Tyler shouted fighting like crazy to get back in control of his body. He'd made a mistake thinking that she'd been with the bastard, but nobody was touching her but him, now. Caroline was his, she'd always be his too; he just had to get out of this situation and tell her that. He'd planned on doing it soon, but now he was in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Playing Tyler**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline, Tyler, Damon, Julian **

**Summary: All Tyler thought about while being held captive was Caroline. Now Julian, still in Tyler's body, decides he wants to have her too. To get information from Julian their friends decide not to tell Caroline that it's really Julian she's with now, not Tyler. **

**Status: In Progress**

**AN: I don't own anything if I did then a lot of things would be different. There is no Maria in this story idea. Maria was Julian's wife on the show, but here he's not married and she doesn't exist. **

**AN2: Thanks Forwood13 for steering me towards this idea. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**AN3: I'm dedicating this story to my mom, she is gone, but she'll never be forgotten. You were my best friend and more of a sister than a mom. Thanks for always listening to my stories when you were here. This for your birthday, it be finished on Sept 11th.**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 2**

It had been a few hours since Julian had left Caroline's house and he was back in control. Matt and Jeremy had been trying to get more information from him. He had willingly given it to them because he didn't need that horrible shit back down his throat. It burned like hell and caused him a lot of pain. He had been sitting in the basement in one of the rooms until he had used the need to go to the bathroom as an excuse again. He was hoping that maybe Damon would stop chaining him back up.

He had told Damon he wasn't going to cause any harm being loose. He sure as hell wasn't going back to Marcos if he had a chance with Caroline. Julian saw Caroline walk in the door in that moment, getting up out of the chair he'd been sitting in, meeting her at the door. "Couldn't stay away?" he asked with a smile.

"You wish," Caroline gave him a smile back before she leaned in kissing him. "You just left me in the bed, no note, no explanation," she put her hands on her hips giving him the best stern look she could muster up. She didn't really want to be mad at him right now because they were back together.

Julian took her hands from her hips pulling her close, "I'm sorry, Carebear, I didn't want to go," he was debating on telling her about being possessed not wanting to to make her think that maybe he wasn't Tyler. However, he was figuring that Tyler would tell her if he was in control. He just wanted her to himself for as long as he could have her though. "Jeremy and Matt called," he went on telling her she looked too perfectly content to wake up.

"You are so lucky that I love you, Tyler Lockwood," Caroline locked her fingers with his before putting his behind his back, which brought him, closer to her. She looked up at him so close that if either one of them moved they'd be kissing. "I don't want to lose you again, Ty," she really didn't know what she would do if she did. She had missed him so much especially their talks late at night. "You're the only person that gets me,"

Julian felt guilty at that moment because she thought he was Tyler, but it was only for a minute or two. Tyler threw away what he'd had, but he might get it back if he was lucky. There was really only two ways out of the body, death was one, and the reverse spell was the other. He had no intentions of either one of them happening right now. He closed the inch between them and kissed her, shoving any regrets down with the return kiss she was giving him.

Julian spun them around moving the two of them so that her back was to the entrance of the living room now. Caroline moved against him bringing her leg up wrapping it around his waist using the wall to support her and the trust he wouldn't let her fall. She'd been ruined from any kind of sex toy unless Tyler was controlling it. Julian worked his other hand between them undoing her shorts before working on his pants. Caroline let go long enough for him to get his jeans half down and her shorts with her panties to the floor. They were in the middle of the living room, but she didn't care.

"Hang on, Caroline," Julian lifted her up letting her wrap her legs around him before thrusting inside of her. He didn't give her a chance to adjust pulling out slamming back in feeling how slick she already was. He loved how she felt always dripping wet and ready for him it was turning him on. He knew that vampires and werewolves had heightened senses, hybrids too apparently, but he hadn't known this heightened.

He kissed her neck making sure not to bite her knowing it would hurt her. He ran his tongue along where her pulse would be gripping her ass tighter as he filled her over and over. She cried out in pleasure letting her head go back as his ducked down sucking her nipples into his mouth through her shirt and bra. She held to his shoulders begging for him to keep going. She loved when he was demanding like this taking her just the way she loved him to. She wasn't going to break and she was glad of it since he was moving at his full force.

Julian let out a growl, which he didn't know he could do, feeling his orgasm starting, jerking Caroline's shirt open and her bra down. The buttons on her shirt flew off landing in various spots on the floor. He sucked hard and fast on her nipple causing her to scream out in pleasure clamping down on him. She moaned out his name over and over as he kept thrusting into her. They didn't care if somebody walked in on them as they reached their orgasm together.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Julian picked her up once they were untangled taking her with him to one of the many rooms upstairs. He didn't want to stop now, but knew she might need a few moments. He wasn't sure what her stamina was or his own for that matter. He was in a hybrid's body and she was a vampire. After he kicked the door closed he laid her on the bed before joining her after getting the rest of their clothes off.

Caroline watched him as he took off his shirt tossing it down and then getting his jeans off. He'd pulled them back on before speeding upstairs after they left the living room. "I'm glad that you want to give me lots of sex," she really was happy, it was the second time in a matter of months that they had gotten to this level of need. "However, I need a snack, I am thinking a cup of blood," she hadn't been hungry earlier so she'd skipped on the blood. She'd had a nice big plate of pancakes though when her mom had come home. They sometimes had breakfast together when her mom got home from pulling an all nighter. She hadn't mentioned about Tyler wanting to hold off until things were settled between them again.

Julian had almost forgotten that he had to survive on blood or die. "Sure, I'll go and get one," he really had no idea where it would be at however. He just hoped that maybe Tyler didn't know either. It would really be bad if he let on about that fact and it was pieced together who he wasn't.

Caroline shook her head before getting up grabbing his shirt, "I'll go, Damon's not going to give you the good bags," she knew that he'd just give Tyler the kind they hated. It was a joke he played sometimes. Caroline slipped her panties on so that nothing was showing after putting his shirt on, kissing him. "Don't go anywhere," she opened the door taking off out of the room.

Julian flopped back on the bed with a groan; he just hoped that everybody kept their mouths shut about what was going on. He didn't need them spoiling what he had going on with Caroline. He was going to keep her in the dark as long as he could about what had happened with Tyler. He had talked to Caroline before all of this when she'd called after Tyler saved her mom.

He had been the one that got her mom back to their house since Tyler had been unconscious in his body then. He could have left her there in the street, but he didn't do that. He was the good guy, like Tyler would be and took her home where she'd been safe. He had given her blood too, not that it was something he liked, but he'd done it.

He needed to find his body so he could do the spell and burn it to keep them from putting him back. However, Damon was being stubborn on giving him the location. He had checked as many rooms as he could before going to find Caroline that morning. He would look later on again when he thought nobody was around.

Marko was not going to ruin what he had going on either; he would take the bastard out if he had to. He had already told Damon what he knew about the spell that had to be done to the doppelgangers. He would help him stop it even use Tyler being a hybrid against Marko to do it. He had promised to go back into his body, but he did not keep any promises. He was going to take over Tyler's body for good; he had to, to keep his own self safe. He thought at first he would just give it back over, but he loved the body he was in. He would just keep tricking Tyler's friends for as long as he could, let them think he'd do the spell.

It had been made clear that he had no family, anymore. Marko had been dead and everything had been perfect, but with him back, it was hell. He hadn't even wanted a part of this mess, he just wanted to find Katherine and kill her for what she'd done years ago. Things had changed and he had to act like he was on his 'families' side.

Since he'd saw Caroline in Tyler's memories he wanted to be near her. She was wonderful in every way he could think of. The way she talked, which he wanted to do more of, showed that she wasn't just some vampire. She was a real person that had feelings. She'd been hurt, but now she was opening back up to who she was. He just had to buy some more time before it was revealed who he was, if it got around to that.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler was trying to get back in control, but he was finding it to be difficult. It wasn't like the last time when he had felt like he was taking over. He wasn't sure what Julian was doing, but he knew he wasn't chained up anymore. He knew what it was like to be chained up; he spent half his life that way, okay half of the last three years that way. He could also smell the familiar scent that was Caroline.

Julian smiled knowing that Tyler was fighting him, "You're not getting free," he said out loud even though he could easily just talk in his mind.

Tyler wished that he could kick Julian's ass, "What are you doing?" he couldn't talk out loud, but he could shout inside of his head. It might give Julian a headache and he'd be happy about that, "Why aren't you chained up?"

"They trust me," Julian laughed, which echoed inside of his head, "They think that I'm you, Lockwood," he wondered if he should let on that Caroline thought it was him as well. After a moment of hesitation Julian made up his mind. "I might just have to take Caroline for a spin; I mean you haven't wanted her," little did Tyler know he already had twice and was going to many more times too.

"YOU TOUCH HER I'LL KILL YOU," Tyler shouted fighting like crazy to get back in control of his body. He'd made a mistake thinking that she'd been with the bastard, but nobody was touching her but him, now. Caroline was his, she'd always be his too; he just had to get out of this situation and tell her that. He'd planned on doing it soon, but now he was in trouble. He knew what was coming from what he remembered from being with the Travelers.

"I am you," Julian said at Tyler's thoughts adding that he could do anything he wanted to. "After all I am telling them how to get rid of people like me," he added that he was going to find his body and burn it. "That way you go away and well, I get Caroline all to myself,"

Tyler could hear the wolf growling and he was trying to get at Julian as well. There was no way that Julian was going to take his body over for good. He had to do something, anything to get one of his friends to see that Julian was using them. He'd give information for them to let their guards down. He wanted to yell at them for doing this, Julian was playing them, and they didn't see it.

Julian shut both Tyler and the wolf down locking them in separate rooms in their own body. He let out a sigh Tyler and the damn wolf had given him a headache now. Their growling and voices were driving him nuts. He was going to act like Tyler for as long as he could and maybe one day he could convince Caroline that he was better for her. He could love her more than Tyler ever had.

The one thing that he was forgetting was he was in Tyler's body, Caroline would always see Tyler, not him. It was the one thing that Tyler was counting on too, he was locked away again, but Caroline had to see it. He didn't understand why she didn't notice the difference between him and Julian. Had he been that horrible that she'd just give in the moment he came back to her. He knew the answer though, he had been.

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC **

**TBC**

**NEXT TIME IN PLAYING TYLER**

_"I was chained up in a cellar for while by you," Julian said giving her a grin before handing her the bottle. "I think you jumping me before I turned that night proves I got some…"_

_Caroline quickly covered his mouth with hers not wanting him to go talking about that. "Jeremy and Matt might not be able to hear or Bonnie, but there are three other vampires here," she didn't need Damon, Elena or Stefan finding out she had in fact slept with Tyler during his first full moon. They had been flirting all week and she'd been single, there had been no crime committed between them. "I might however, tie you up in the cellar again, well here," she gave him the sexiest look she had biting down on her bottom lip._

...

_Julian let out a growl, he was going to kill Tyler for this, not Caroline, she was innocent; he was going to murder Tyler_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Playing Tyler**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline, Tyler, Matt, Jeremy, and Julian **

**Summary: All Tyler thought about while being held captive was Caroline. Now Julian, still in Tyler's body, decides he wants to have her too. To get information from Julian their friends decide not to tell Caroline that it's really Julian she's with now, not Tyler. **

**Status: In Progress**

**AN: I don't own anything if I did then a lot of things would be different. There is no Maria in this story idea. Maria was Julian's wife on the show, but here he's not married and she doesn't exist. **

**AN2: Thanks Forwood13 for steering me towards this idea. Hope you all enjoy it. **

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 3**

Caroline picked the two bags out of the fridge, of blood, before going back upstairs to the kitchen area. She wanted to warm them before she drank any of the blood. It tasted a lot better than when it was cold. She had gotten her blood type and Tyler's so that it would feel like they were maybe drinking from each other. It didn't take long and she got two cups before finding a tray. She stacked everything on it she had already and then got a bottle of whiskey. She then went to the fridge finding some left over pizza putting it on a plate and heating it up. It had been five hours since she had eaten anything. She didn't know when Tyler had gotten to eat anything since he had left that morning.

"Hey Caroline," Matt said walking in the kitchen, "You and Tyler back together?" he asked since he'd caught some of the show earlier. He just hoped it was Tyler and not Julian, not sure if she knew about Julian yet. He wanted to tell her too, but if Julian was close by and could hear like Tyler could then he would be in trouble. Julian was starting to learn how to use Tyler's body to his advantage.

"Yes," Caroline gave him a big smile before she pulled the pizza out of the microwave, "We patched things up this morning actually," she told him about Tyler coming to her house and apologizing for everything. She picked up the tray, "He's waiting on this right now, if you need anything we're upstairs," she wanted to get back up to Tyler so they could have some more alone time together.

"That's good, just if he acts different, let me know," Matt said trying to hint about Julian, but Caroline was gone before he got a chance to. She hadn't even heard him when he gave her the warning of Tyler acting different. "It might be Julian," he said out loud hoping maybe she could hear him still. He had to at least take the risk, even if it meant getting attacked. It wasn't Tyler in control if Julian attacked him and Caroline would know that.

"You could have shouted it," Jeremy said giving Matt a look, "I think that is Julian because even though Tyler said he still loved her," he trailed off knowing that Tyler wouldn't go straight back to having sex with Caroline that quick. He needed a little more time to forgive his own self for the stupid mistake he'd made. He also remembered that Tyler said he wanted to make it up to Caroline. Take her out on a real date, something they rarely ever had, and start their friendship over first. He'd screwed up so badly that he didn't know how quick she'd be to forgive him.

"I don't want to think about it," Matt didn't know what to do as it was; his best friend was possessed by a traveler. He knew what it was like because he had been in the same situation. However, he hadn't had to deal with the other half of him trying to get with his girlfriend. The girl that he really liked was hundreds of miles away in another state. "If it's Julian what are we going to do? Caroline will feel like hell all over again,"

"If Tyler wakes up and finds Caroline above or below him think about that," Jeremy said back, but he knew that Matt was right. Caroline was already feeling like hell because Tyler hadn't believed her at first. They had been trying to patch things up between their friends for months now. "He has saved her plenty of times even if they weren't really talking," he added thinking about what Caroline told him about Tyler biting Nadia for her.

"I guess, but we should be prepared in case Tyler does wake up and freaks," Matt said, "We might have to knock him out for a while," he didn't want to do that to Tyler, he was like a brother to him, Jeremy was too. If he had to he would though because it would be for their safety, Caroline's too. It wasn't like he could call Rebekah and ask for some of her brother's blood. Rebekah was running from her brother at the moment from the last phone call they'd had.

"I'll make the stuff up," Jeremy said as they left the kitchen going back to the basement.

Matt nodded, "Please let it actually be Tyler and not Julian," he said out loud following Jeremy.

He already hated the first round of vervian and wolfsbane mixed up together. Pouring the mixture down Tyler's throat had been hell on him and he wasn't even the one getting sick. Tyler had been his best friend since kindergarten when some other kid had picked on him because he didn't have a dad, Tyler had defended him. They had both ended up without recess for a week, but he hadn't minded. He got to talk to Tyler that whole week and they became best friends. They might have ups and downs at times, but he was like a brother to him and he'd never turn his back on him.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline got back up to the room putting the tray down, she wondered for a moment if Tyler was asleep or not. However, when he opened his eyes looking at her, she got her answer. "I brought some whiskey and pizza too," she pulled his shirt back off of herself then slipped out of her panties before getting on the bed. Once she was nice and comfortable she set the tray on her lap. "Our favorites, blood, whiskey and pizza," she kissed him.

He kissed her back wrapping one of his arms around her, "Please tell me that the pizza doesn't have any fish on it," Julian hated pizza with fish on it, he really didn't understand the need to combine the stuff with pizza. He hoped that Tyler didn't like them either; he hadn't tapped into the food memories yet, just the main stuff; the ones that really would matter if he screwed them up.

Caroline giggled, "I swear I won't ever do that to you again," she kissed his shoulder, "I am just glad when you became a hybrid you couldn't die from anchovies or any other kind of fish," she also had found out the reason he would never touch the pizza casserole she'd made when they had been in middle school. She had told him to eat it and if there were then she'd be rid of him because he'd been being mean to her that whole week.

Julian took in mind now why Matt had looked at him like he was crazy when he asked for some shrimp. Tyler was allergic to fish, it was going to be a big thing to remember, but then again he was a hybrid now, so food didn't bother him either. "I am just glad you didn't kill me years ago with them," he kissed her before picking up the whiskey bottle using his teeth to open it and downing some of it.

"Tyler Lockwood," Caroline slapped his arm, "We talked about this, you were not raised in a barn," she couldn't help but smile though glad to have him back. She loved the little things that he had done that she missed, even if they annoyed her. She hadn't thought about the way he'd open a beer or bottle of whiskey in a while. It got on her nerves because she didn't want him to hurt his teeth, she loved them. She loved what she could do with his mouth and other body parts too.

"I was chained up in a cellar for while by you," Julian said giving her a grin before handing her the bottle. "I think you jumping me before I turned that night proves I got some…"

Caroline quickly covered his mouth with hers not wanting him to go talking about that. "Jeremy and Matt might not be able to hear or Bonnie, but there are three other vampires here," she didn't need Damon, Elena or Stefan finding out she had in fact slept with Tyler during his first full moon. They had been flirting all week and she'd been single, there had been no crime committed between them. "I might however, tie you up in the cellar again, well here," she gave him the sexiest look she had biting down on her bottom lip.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"Keep that up and we won't be eating anything," Julian said pouring some of the blood into the glasses. He didn't like the thought of needing blood to live, but if he was going keep up this body and appearances, he had to. He found that he liked it, or maybe it was that Tyler had to have it. All he knew was his fangs came out and his eyes were shifting while he drank it down.

"When's the last time you ate?" Caroline asked a little worried about him the way he was drinking the blood down. She now knew he hadn't eaten anything that morning for breakfast. Ever since he had confessed to killing that girl their senior year she'd been supplying him with blood bags or her blood. She still wanted to kick Rebekah's ass for that, but the Original had given him back to them, well Matt.

"Sorry, guess I forgot to eat with everything that's been going on," Julian said quickly, which he had forgotten to eat and he hadn't been offered anything either. Damon wasn't the best host on that front, even if he was being shockingly nice to him. He hadn't thought that would be the case with the memories he had.

"Well no more of that forgetting stuff," Caroline said filling the cup up again, she shook her head mumbling about him really losing it without her, "You would forget yourself if it wasn't for me," she kissed him tasting the blood on his lips before licking it off of him once he finished the second cup.

Julian moaned pulling her as close as he could get her with the tray and whiskey between them. He kissed her like crazy threading his fingers into her hair. Caroline whimpered, moving her hands over his body, touching all she could get to. "I need you so badly," Julian pulled away looking at her.

"We eat more, then we have more sex, we have like three months to make up for," Caroline was breathing heavy as well moving her hand over his cock. She dipped her head down for a moment sucking on just the head of it. She needed to taste him so badly and she needed more of him inside of her.

"Can't wait," Julian held her head to him letting his head fall back against the head board, "Caroline," he drew out her name as she continued sucking, her tongue running over the slit, worrying it. His fingers tightened in her hair jerking his hips being careful not to spill the whiskey that was between his knees.

Caroline bobbed her head up and down his cock a few more times and she sucked at the head of his cock each time. She moved her hand down to his balls cupping and massaging them just the way he liked them. When he was ready to cum she stopped pulling back, "Now we eat and drink, think of that as the months of hell I been in without being able to cum," she took the whiskey bottle turning it up.

Julian let out a growl, he was going to kill Tyler for this, not Caroline, she was innocent; he was going to murder Tyler. It was his fault he had just been denied the right to cum. For a split second he let Tyler feel the pain his body felt not able to cum. He was yelling at the hybrid too, the whole while he was giving Caroline an eyes half opened half closed look. Tyler was going to get it good for this he thought, "I'll pay you back later for that, Care," he said though taking the whiskey from her.

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**TBC**

**NEXT TIME ON PLAYING TYLER**

_"So are you going to see Vicki any time soon?" Jeremy asked just dropping it into the conversation. He knew if he said yes or anything that meant he thought Vicki was alive, it would be Julian and not Tyler._

_Julian thought about it for a moment, he had messed up on the phone the first time with Caroline. She hadn't noticed it though, but Jeremy would know if he messed up. "No, there is no way I am screwing things up with Caroline," he said searching Tyler's mind for any hints on Vicki._

_Jeremy got up spinning Julian around, "You're not Tyler," he said it really low not wanting Caroline to hear, "What do you think you're doing?" he asked knowing that he couldn't get Tyler back up front. Matt could only pull Julian to the front with whatever it was he said. "How long have you been in control?" he asked because last night he had told Damon it was him, as in Tyler, not Julian._


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Playing Tyler**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline, Tyler, Matt, Jeremy, and Julian **

**Summary: All Tyler thought about while being held captive was Caroline. Now Julian, still in Tyler's body, decides he wants to have her too. To get information from Julian their friends decide not to tell Caroline that it's really Julian she's with now, not Tyler. **

**Status: In Progress**

**AN: I don't own anything if I did then a lot of things would be different. There is no Maria in this story idea. Maria was Julian's wife on the show, but here he's not married and she doesn't exist. **

**AN2: Thanks Forwood13 for steering me towards this idea. Hope you all enjoy it. **

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 4**

The sun wasn't even up yet, but Julian slipped a pair of jeans on and his boots before looking for a shirt. He went with one of the button down ones that Caroline had said she liked him in. He wondered if she had bought any of them for Tyler. He went over to the bed kissing her awake moving his hands over her body. They had fallen asleep watching a TV show that she liked called Supernatural. He had thought it was okay, but there was a lack of women on the show. He told her she was better than any woman in the world though.

"Wake up, Caroline," he brushed his thumb over her nipple before sucking the other into his mouth. He smiled when she started moaning, "You said you wanted to see the sun coming up," they had at least an hour, but if they started having sex they'd never make it. She had talked about it the night before during one of the commercials.

"It's too early," Caroline groaned, but she sat up not even opening her eyes. She pouted because she didn't want to get out of the bed. She had been so comfortable and sleeping snuggled up with Tyler all night had been wonderful. It was the first time she'd gotten to sleep soundly in so long. She had woken up before when he left, but it had been perfect the night before.

"Open those beautiful eyes, Carebear, I want to see them," Julian had already picked out the outfit he wanted to see her in. It was one that she had gotten recently, but never worn. The price tags were still hanging on it and she had told him that she had a few different sets of clothes. He had smiled when she said it was in the out fits for him pile, well Tyler. She had hoped maybe they would get back together so she'd bought it and left the tags on just in case. He had taken it off the rack and pulled a pair of shorts out as well.

"Too early," Caroline said, but she opened her eyes looking up at Tyler, "You are so going to owe me a nap today," she looked him up and down biting her lip. She couldn't help but let a moan out when she saw what he was wearing. "You look good enough to eat in that," Caroline took hold of his hand pulling him to her. Julian shook his head kissing her, but he didn't let her get too far.

"Get dressed," he picked her up off the bed standing her on her feet as the sheet fell to the floor. He spanked her bottom making her jump, "Your clothes are on the dresser, don't take too long," he had left the bra and panties out again. He didn't want her to have so many clothes to take off. He kissed her neck, "I have to pack us a nice breakfast," he told her to be ready in fifteen minutes since he would be back by then.

"Ha ha," Caroline laughed knowing that fifteen minutes was actually more time than he'd given her before. "You know that is impossible, Tyler," she looked in the mirror before yawning. She picked up the clothes that were lying on the dresser before she went to the bathroom.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Damon had suggested they stay at the boarding house, but she had refused. She was not going to stay there all night. She wanted her own damn bed or at least Tyler's, which they had ended up at her house. She just didn't understand why on earth Jeremy had insisted on staying over too. She was starting to wonder if they were worried that Tyler would be kidnapped again or something. Elena told her not to worry that it would be okay, Tyler was fine, so she had stopped worrying.

Caroline washed her face hoping it would help her wake up. She usually could get up and go after half an hour, if she had some coffee and blood. However, she felt exhausted and she guessed it was from all the sex and lack of sleep she'd been getting. She didn't mind the sex though, it was wonderful. It wasn't better than before, like she'd thought it would be, it was about the same. She shrugged it off though thinking it was just her and nothing to do with Tyler.

"You're acting crazy," She told herself putting her shirt on and then the shorts. She sighed looking in the mirror, "Tyler loves you, he came back to you, and Katherine can never hurt us again," she just hoped that nothing else would hurt their relationship either. They were together and they weren't going to think about the past anymore. They had agreed to put Klaus behind them and anything else that might want to come between them.

Caroline started putting her make-up on going with the barely there look. She still remembered almost two years ago when Tyler had walked in and took the make up from her. He'd told her not to even bother with it, she looked so much better without it. He had even wiped what she'd put on off, if she hadn't freaked when he went to toss the kit, it would have ended up in the trash. She wore it sometimes when they went out, but most of the time she didn't bother with the heavy colors.

She finished up in the bathroom going back to the bedroom getting a blanket and a bag that was big enough for what she needed. She wondered if he had gotten any whiskey since they had drunk the last bottle the night before. She had told him to pick some up if he went out, but Matt had cut in saying he would. It was like they didn't want Tyler to go off alone, but she did get it. He might not be able to protect himself against the Traveler's; he had told her that he turned just to get away. After that he had dropped the conversation not wanting to think about it.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Down stairs, Julian was hoping that Jeremy didn't wake up before they left because he didn't want to deal with him. He was starting to find him annoying and wished he could kick his ass. However, he was one of Tyler's friends, they apparently used to fight a lot, but it was different now. He knew that Jeremy wouldn't hesitate to spoil everything if he did something stupid. He so far had them convinced he was Tyler.

He found a picnic basket in the hall closet along with a cloth to go in the bottom. He looked in the fridge finding lots of fruit and some things to make a nice breakfast up. He didn't want anything to heavy; he was still full from the night before. She had given him two bags of blood with popcorn and chili cheese fries that were actually some type of chip out of a bag. They had been okay, but he liked the real fries more than anything. He was going to take Caroline up on making him a real meal soon. She said he hadn't had good food in a long time since he probably didn't eat anything but pizza and fast food.

Julian wasn't sure what Tyler would eat really, he kept trying to get to those memories, but it was like he was refusing to let him see them. Caroline had walked into the bathroom when Tyler had been trying to get control again the night before. He had been talking to Tyler out loud trying to get him back down. When Caroline had walked in he had just started singing some song he'd heard on the radio to her. He used it as an excuse while he was battling Tyler and it had worked. Tyler got locked back down and she had liked the singing, it was a win win for him.

He cut the strawberries up and put them in a bowl with the grapes and watermelon that he had found. He found some chocolate sauce putting it in the middle cup inside the bowl. Once that was done he toasted two bagels, adding blueberry cream cheese once they were done, and put them back together. He got the thermos out of the cabinet putting the blood from the bags he had heated up in it.

"Where are you going?" Jeremy asked sliding into the chair at the table. He had been keeping an eye on Tyler most of the night. He was trying to figure out if it was actually Julian instead of his friend.

"Caroline wants to see the sunrise," Julian said, before putting the thermos into the picnic basket too, "We're going up to the falls if she makes it in time," he didn't meet Jeremy's eyes hoping he couldn't tell he wasn't Tyler. He was refusing to be locked down and have Tyler free yet. He looked in one of the drawers thankful that it was the right one pulling out a fork and spoon.

"Just be careful, you two out there and Julian pops up," Jeremy said before pouring himself a cup of coffee from the pot on the table. "You feel like he is just call Matt or me," he just wasn't sure about it, but Caroline was happy. He didn't want to ruin her happiness after the last three months.

"I will, just don't say nothing, I don't want her worrying," Julian said, he hoped that it might be something Tyler would say, "If she thinks there are two of me in here she might not want to go anywhere," he turned around putting the knife he'd used to spread the cream cheese in the sink. He was almost holding his breath to see if Jeremy would say anything else about calling him.

Jeremy ate a couple of the grapes that were in the bag from the fridge. He knew that Caroline's mom hadn't known about Tyler's mom being dead when she was possessed. It was how Tyler knew she wasn't herself. There were things that he found Julian didn't know either and one of them was about Vicki. He also didn't know anything about Caroline and Tyler being broken up at first.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"So are you going to see Vicki any time soon?" Jeremy asked just dropping it into the conversation. He knew if he said yes or anything that meant he thought Vicki was alive, it would be Julian and not Tyler.

Julian thought about it for a moment, he had messed up on the phone the first time with Caroline. She hadn't noticed it though, but Jeremy would know if he messed up. "No, there is no way I am screwing things up with Caroline," he said searching Tyler's mind for any hints on Vicki.

Jeremy got up spinning Julian around, "You're not Tyler," he said it really low not wanting Caroline to hear, "What do you think you're doing?" he asked knowing that he couldn't get Tyler back up front. Matt could only pull Julian to the front with whatever it was he said. "How long have you been in control?" he asked because last night he had told Damon it was him, as in Tyler, not Julian.

It was probably a lie now that he thought about it; he'd been standing behind Tyler and looked up seeing the look he'd been hiding from all of them. It hadn't escaped him, but he had thought it was the fact that he was still recovering from the vervian and wolfsbane he had shoved down his throat.

"Shut up," Julian hissed, he should have known it was a trick question again. He really had to start getting farther into Tyler's memories if he was going to keep this up. "You say a damn thing I will kick your ass," he shoved Jeremy backwards, "You do anything before we walk out that door and Tyler just might have a relapse and bite her," he threatened, he would never do it, he loved Caroline too.

"They'd know, after all, we're friends now, and Caroline wouldn't forgive you if you hurt her," Jeremy was already pissed that Julian had let the knife get burned up. If it wasn't for the damn deal Damon made he would find a way to kill Julian without hurting Tyler. He acted like he was going to leave, turning away before he punched Julian in the ribs causing him to hiss in pain. "I been living with Tyler for a week or more now, he taught me a few things," Damon had also shown him a lot of things as well. "Like how to hurt somebody, like he is," Jeremy was glad that Tyler had given him the few pointers. He'd also shown Matt what to do with a stake so it wouldn't kill him, just hurt him a lot.

Julian went down to his knees biting down to keep from yelling out in pain. He hadn't expected Jeremy to attack him. He knew what a hunter was though and should have kept his guard up. Jeremy and Matt had been torturing him to get information, which he'd started giving willingly. He'd do anything to keep being with Caroline. "You bastard, you say you're friends yet you attack me,"

"I am Tyler's friend, he's like a brother to me, but you're not Tyler, you are a Traveler that took his body over," Jeremy looked towards the living room to make sure that Caroline wasn't coming back in. She had gone to get something from her car. It was why he was chancing this, "You aren't going to get Caroline," he said grabbing a hold of the back of Julian's neck, "She loves Tyler, not you," Jeremy kneed Julian as hard as he could hearing one of his ribs snapping.

"But I am Tyler," Julian's cry of pain turned to a laugh before he moved forward like he was going to bite into Jer, but he moved out of Julian's reach kicking him hard in the mouth. Julian groaned before he used Tyler's speed to shove Jeremy away from him. Jeremy slammed back into the sink counter, "Mess with the deal I made and I might just kill Tyler and go back in my body," He got up grabbed the basket off the table and took off out the door. He was just glad that the kick hadn't done too much damage and he healed fast.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline was getting ready to walk back in, but he took her hand, "I got everything," he smiled glad that his ribs were healing too. He was in pain, but he wasn't going to let his guard down near Jeremy again. He might end up with a stake in him again and that was one experience he was not going to live through again.

"Okay," Caroline smiled at him, "I thought we could take your truck," she handed him the keys that she'd gotten from her car. She had found she loved the Bronco he'd gotten, that he'd been living out of on the run. "We got just enough time to get up there, if you drive," she giggled, "What did Jer ask you?" she asked walking down to where he'd parked his truck the night before.

"He just wanted to use the house tonight, I said I wouldn't be home," Julian lied kissing her opening her door. He just hoped that Jeremy would keep his mouth shut about the fact he wasn't Tyler. He would make him pay if he didn't, he was already a nightmare. He was the one that mixed that shit up and made him drink it. He didn't want to hurt anybody, but he would defend his self before he let anybody kill him.

Caroline nodded kissing him back before she got up in the Bronco sliding over to the middle to be next to him. She sighed happily glad that they were getting back to what they used to do. Watching the sun come up or go down was something that they did at least once or twice a month. It might be more than that, but she didn't keep track.

Julian went around to his side of the truck getting in after putting the picnic basket in the back. He started it up before putting his arm around Caroline bringing her closer. He took off towards where the falls were at glad that it was one of the places he actually knew about. He would have to deal with Jeremy when he got back, maybe he could make a deal with him. A little more time and he'd go back into his own body, he'd told Damon that already though. He'd give Tyler up, but it would be a lie, instead he'd do the other spell, lock himself in. He would try and convince them it was really Tyler and they should burn Julian's body, well his body.

Caroline rested her head on Tyler's shoulder closing her eyes, "I love you, Ty,"

"I love you too, Care," he kissed the top of her head, "You make everything better," she really did, he'd been alone for so long. She was perfect and he wished that she could see the real him and love him. She had told Bonnie that there was nobody else for her, but Tyler. It was why she was miserable a lot, but Julian had changed that, he had gone to her as Tyler.

"You do too," Caroline added moving her hand over his thigh smiling as they got closer to the falls.

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**TBC**

**NEXT TIME ON PLAYING TYLER**

_"I like being bad more," Julian said before hoisting her up on the dresser that was on the other side of them. "Let's see if you're wet enough to leave," he smirked glad that the bottom of the dress wasn't tight so he could easily get it up. Julian moved his hand between her thighs keeping his eyes trained on hers. He massaged her thighs before teasing her southern lips with two of his fingers. Caroline hissed in pleasure when he finally brought them against her clit._

_..._

_Caroline smiled, but she wasn't convinced that everything was okay. She kissed his cheek, flipping them over, before getting up, "I need something to drink, I'll be right back, don't you go getting dressed," she hoped that nothing sounded off in her voice as she grabbed her dress putting it back on. She needed to call Bonnie or Damon; hell maybe Matt could tell her what was going on because something was wrong._

_"Don't go," Julian took her hand before she could get out of the room_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Playing Tyler**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline, Tyler, Damon, Julian **

**Summary: All Tyler thought about while being held captive was Caroline. Now Julian, still in Tyler's body, decides he wants to have her too. To get information from Julian their friends decide not to tell Caroline that it's really Julian she's with now, not Tyler. **

**Status: In Progress**

**AN: I don't own anything if I did then a lot of things would be different. There is no Maria in this story idea. Maria was Julian's wife on the show, but here he's not married and she doesn't exist. **

**AN2: Thanks Forwood13 for steering me towards this idea. Hope you all enjoy it. **

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 5**

Caroline was standing in the bedroom trying to figure out what to wear when Julian walked in. She showed him the two outfits wanting his opinion on what she should wear. "Red or blue?" she asked holding the identical outfits up. The only thing different about them was the color of them and one zipped up the side, while the other the back. She smiled hoping that he would pick the blue one.

"Well, you are holding the blue up a little higher than the red one," Julian smiled before tossing the red outfit back on the bed. He had still not found a way to get his body back yet and Damon was being a dick at the moment. He was going to make the best of it though and that meant going out to wherever Caroline wanted to go tonight. She had been dropping hints all day that she wanted to go to this party. He was starting to think it was where she was taking him.

He had avoided another run in with Jeremy so far and he was really glad of that too. However, Jeremy had told what happened since he had gotten his ass almost handed to him by, the doppelganger that was his sister. He really was slipping and he couldn't do anymore of that with Caroline close by. He had to behave better, but it was hard to do that. He found that Tyler wasn't that well behaved when came to the Caroline front either. He would hurt anybody that tried to mess with her.

"Perfect, I like the blue one too," she said before slipping the dress on that he had picked out. There was an end of the year party at college and she was taking him. She knew that he hadn't been there, but he could have been if things were different. "You are going with me in the fall, I'll figure something out," she didn't want him to be a freshmen; it would feel weird not being in the same year. She had missed him so much this year, being alone and not knowing where he was sucked. There was no way she was going to go through that again either, she'd chain him up before he even thought about leaving her.

"I know you will," Julian said, zipping the dress up for her before wrapping his arms around her from behind, holding her close. He ran his hand up the side of her leg letting the dress go with it. His hand traveled to her center taking hold of her panties and ripping them off. "You're not wearing these," he said kissing along her neck. He pulled the ponytail from her hair letting it fall down over her shoulders. "I love your hair down," he met her eyes in the mirror noticing that they had changed to golden with amber highlights. He knew that they could also change with veins under them, but he reckoned this was just that of the wolf's and not the vampire part too.

Caroline smiled turning around in his arms, she loved seeing him so possessive. "Are you going to be a good boy tonight or a bad boy?" she asked searching his eyes before he pinned her hands behind her back bringing her up so they were an inch apart, "bad it is," she giggled before they started kissing.

She loved the time they were spending together. She didn't think things could get any better between them. The morning picnic that they had watching the sun come up had been wonderful. He had fed her the fruit and bagel not even watching the sun, he'd watched her. He had claimed he would rather watch her than something that was always there. They had ended up having sex right there as the sun rose higher. After that they had jumped into the water naked for a swim.

She had dropped hints to him all day after she'd seen the email about the party. He had agreed to go to even though she had thought she'd have to drag him. It was going to hopefully be the best night out and she might even get him to dance with her. She loved when he danced with her and held her close, he made her feel safe. His arms were her safe haven, he was her safety zone and she would pick him over anybody, any damn day.

"I like being bad more," Julian said before hoisting her up on the dresser that was on the other side of them. "Let's see if you're wet enough to leave," he smirked glad that the bottom of the dress wasn't tight so he could easily get it up. Julian moved his hand between her thighs keeping his eyes trained on hers. He massaged her thighs before teasing her southern lips with two of his fingers. Caroline hissed in pleasure when he finally brought them against her clit.

Julian worked his fingers over her clit, quick and fast a few times, the whole while kissing her. Caroline squirmed holding onto him, her fingers curling up in his hair, her eyes shifting wanting so badly to bite him. She missed biting him during sex or any time really, "Tyler," she moaned before Julian pulled her off the dresser turning her so her hands were on it. He knew that she'd been close to biting him and that wasn't happening yet. He quickly unzipped his jeans lifted her dress and thrust into her from behind. "TYLER," she screamed out in pleasure holding on tight to the dresser.

He sucked at her neck thrusting in and out, "I'm sure you can scream louder," he ran his hand over her bottom before bringing it down spanking her. She jumped and rewarded him with a shout of his name. Caroline bucked against him as he took hold of her hips thrusting faster, connecting with all her sweet spots. She was panting, yelling his name in pleasure, clinching around him.

Julian smiled spanking her bottom again, "Tyler, please," She begged him to go faster and he did moving them once again so she was leaning over the side of her bed. He hadn't pulled out while he moved them either. He covered her back pounding into her, he didn't know what had come over him, and he needed to dominate her. He was starting to think the wolf part of Tyler was trying to take over. He growled against her ear slamming in and out of her body hearing her cries of pleasure. He pulled out thrusting back in filling her with his cum moaning her name out.

Julian pulled free of her, fixing his jeans back before helping her off the bed. He kissed her letting her fix her dress, and then took her hand before they walked out of her bedroom. He wasn't sure how he felt about dancing; he hadn't done it in so long. He knew that Tyler wasn't big on dancing, but he'd dance with Caroline. It was one of the things he did for her. There were a lot more things that he could tell Tyler did for her and he was trying to get all of them in his mind. It was hard acting like he was somebody else, but if it got him time with Caroline he would. He would do anything just to have time with her; he was falling in love with her.

Caroline smiled looking down at their hands so glad that everything was going perfectly again. She didn't want to think about what happened after things went perfect. She was already getting butterflies in her stomach. It was just something about the way the others were acting. She'd asked Jeremy where he got the bruise and he'd quickly said training session with Damon, he forgot to duck.

She hadn't even known that Damon was giving him any lessons or why that would cause Elena to borrow Tyler. She shook her head; she had to put it all out of her mind. Tyler and she were going out to a party. She would deal with the bad when they got back, if things got even more strangers. She just wanted to be in total bliss with Tyler, not worry about their possible pending deaths if they didn't stop Marcos.

"So am I wet enough now?" she asked giving him a smile.

"You're soaking wet now," Julian smiled kissing her, "you're always wet for me," he rubbed her back sending chills down it. She leaned against him as they walked out the door.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline wasn't happy at all that some girl was hitting on Tyler; she walked up to them taking his hand. They had been at the party for almost an hour and it seemed like every woman just wanted him. "We're going to dance," she pulled him towards the area that everybody was dancing. She didn't care that the girl yelled at her because she was taking Tyler away. "I swear I can't leave you alone more than a minute," she sighed resting her head against his shoulder when a slow song started. It was the first slow song since they had been there so she was taking advantage of it.

"They like me, but I love you," Julian said holding her close as they danced together. He loved holding her because she felt as if she fit perfect in his arms. It was like a jigsaw puzzle and they were the only two pieces to the puzzle. It didn't matter which way you put them, they would fit together just right. He knew one way that they fit together perfectly and the time they'd been spending together in and out of bed was more than fun.

Caroline smiled, "I would be lost without you, Tyler," she said closing her eyes not wanting to cry, but the song was bringing back a lot of memoires. She started telling him more things that she had been doing while they danced. She wanted him to know everything that meant anything to her since they had been apart. She was breathing in his scent even though she didn't need to. She needed his scent though and she would do anything to keep it close to her. It had started wearing off of her covers and the clothes at his house had started smelling like the closet.

Julian held her securely telling her he was never going anywhere again. The whole time he was yelling at Tyler for being so horrible. He was letting the hybrid see what he had done to the girl he loved. That was the biggest thing of all Tyler still loved her no matter her flaws. Julian took in her scent putting it to his memory just in case. He would always be able to remember this long after he was gone.

The way things had been going he was starting to think that he might end up dead. Jeremy, Elena, Matt and Damon were all threatening him, which was making it harder to not just snap at them. He had somehow convinced Elena he was Tyler, he just wasn't sure if he had the others convinced.

"I have been lost without you, Carebear," they kept dancing not even caring that the song had gone from slow to fast. Julian kept holding to her, dancing to the same pace as they had been. He could hear Caroline's tears over the music thanks to his super hearing. He was probably torturing Tyler with all that was being said, but he couldn't seem to care. Tyler's friends had tortured him; he'd do his own version of torture right back. This was worse though and he knew it by the reaction that Tyler was giving. The hybrid was trying to shut it out because it was hurting him. Julian laughed on the inside refusing to let Tyler hide from what he had done to Caroline.

Caroline smiled pulling back looking up at him, she started to apologize again for all that happened, but Julian cut her off. He wasn't going to let her keep apologizing over and over. He kissed the tears on her cheeks before following them to her lips. They tasted like salt and he let his tongue slide over her lips until she parted them. Caroline let him take control not wanting to fight with him for anything right now.

It was a few minutes before they stopped kissing since they had no use for air. They were in the middle of the dancing area with everybody around them dancing faster. They were just standing not moving, just looking into each other's eyes. Julian could tell that something had changed in his own eyes as he watched hers. "You're beautiful, don't ever change," he moved his thumb over the veins under her eyes.

"I never will, I'm only for you," Caroline said back taking his hand before leading him off the floor to find a place so they could be alone. It was going to be hard since most of the people were making out everywhere or dancing. She walked until she found an area that looked somewhat private pushing him against the wall. She giggled before attacking his mouth with her own again.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Julian kissed her back moving one of the dress straps down cupping her bare breast causing her to moan into the kiss. He couldn't get enough of touching her it was like she brought him to life even though he was dead, well sorta dead. He was starting to think he was Tyler at times since he was pretending to be. He spun her around so she was against the wall, instead of him. She was moaning as he moved his mouth to her neck, while pinching and twisting her nipple between his fingers. He pulled at it making her gasp, her fingers tightening their grip on his waist.

Caroline closed her eyes not giving a damn that people could see them. The things he was doing to her body were making her legs shake. Any reasoning to stop had gone out the window the second he'd started sucking at her neck. Julian moved his mouth down capturing the nipple he'd been punishing with his fingers as he cupped her other breast with his hand. He gave the twin the same treatment making sure his teeth didn't graze her.

He heard somebody behind them turning his head to see somebody stumbling past them. He let out a growl, glaring at them. He wanted alone time with Caroline, but he went back to what he'd been doing once they left. This time he was working on her right breast, giving it pleasure too. If somebody wanted to watch they wouldn't see anything on her. His body was covering Caroline's and the wall was blocking the view from the other side.

Julian kept moving back and forth between her breasts until she was crying out as she went over into her orgasm. He quickly fixed the straps on her dress picking her up in his arms bridal style and making his way to the first empty room he found. He laid her on the bed once he got the dress off of her thankful he'd picked the side zipper, not the back. He peeled the dress off her tossing it on the floor kissing his way up to her center.

Caroline whimpered watching him moving up her body, "Tyler, please," she didn't know if she could wait much longer to have him inside of her. Julian wasn't listening though he wanted to have her as long as he could. He had to take his time and love her the way she was supposed to be loved. He ran his tongue along her southern lips, letting it dip down just barely touching her clit. She squirmed under him and he held her hips as he pushed them apart.

"You're mine," Julian looked at her glistening opening before darting his tongue into her opening, moving it in and out like he would his fingers or cock. Caroline gripped the head board that was above her as he fucked her with his tongue. Her cries were getting louder as he picked up the pace. The music would drown them out however; nobody was going to hear them as he pleasured her.

Julian sucked her clit into his mouth using his tongue to lick at it until she was begging for him to let her cum. He looked up at her, his mouth covered with her juices giving her a grin, "Not yet," he moved back to his task pushing her legs up as far as they would go against her body before he started thrusting his tongue in and out of her opening again.

Caroline bit down on her lower lip trying to hang on, but she was so close to going over. Julian took a moment to think as he figured out which thought would bring out his claws. He wanted to taste her so badly. He had been drinking blood for days and wanted to see what she would taste like. She had said it was her blood type, but he had to find out if the bag or her tasted better. Caroline gasped feeling pain and then pleasure go through her body as he let his claws go into her. "Tyler, I'm…" she couldn't finish because she was cumming as he sucked at the spot he had punctured.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Julian growled out loving the taste of her juices and blood mixed together. "You're better," he stated and it took everything in him not to bite into her flesh. The memories of what had happened to her before from Tyler and Klaus kept that thought at bay. He drank down everything she was giving him before pulling away moving up her body. He kissed her letting Caroline taste what he had before she flipped them over. She slammed down on him moving at a quick and fast pace sinking her fangs into his neck as well.

Caroline ran her fingers through his hair as she drank from him. She lifted herself up slamming back down onto him. Julian flipped her back onto her back hoping that her drinking from him wouldn't cause her to realize he wasn't Tyler. He hadn't wanted her to drink from him yet in case it did trigger something. Caroline pulled free looking up at him trying to figure out why his blood tasted different. It was like a completely different type of blood and she almost didn't swallow.

"Tyler?" She didn't know why she was asking, she had seen something and it had scared her. She'd seen Tyler squatting over her mom and somebody behind him. She'd then seen him talking to that guy who Damon said went through Bonnie. She thought his name was Marcos or something. She'd felt like people weren't telling her everything when it came to Tyler, but this couldn't be real.

"It's me, Caroline," Julian knew that he was running out of time, if she started questioning things he would have to stay away. He didn't want to stay away, he wanted to be with her, "I love you, you're my everything," he just hoped that he wasn't saying anything wrong because she was pulling away.

Caroline smiled, but she wasn't convinced that everything was okay. She kissed his cheek, flipping them over, before getting up, "I need something to drink, I'll be right back, don't you go getting dressed," she hoped that nothing sounded off in her voice as she grabbed her dress putting it back on. She needed to call Bonnie or Damon; hell maybe Matt could tell her what was going on because something was wrong.

"Don't go," Julian took her hand before she could get out of the room, "I love you, Carebear, I know it took me time to crawl out of the hole I was in," he had to convince her it was Tyler or she was going to bail and find the truth. He cupped her face looking into her eyes, he knew he couldn't compel her, but maybe he could reason with her. "It has been a while, maybe the bag taste different than me," he knew she'd been drinking Tyler's blood type from bags since they has split up.

Caroline looked down not wanting to think about that, "Maybe," she wasn't a hundred percent sure, but she had to believe in Tyler. She couldn't doubt him when he had forgiven her and they were back together. She had forgiven him for his wrong in the whole mess too, "I'm sorry, I guess I just missed you so much," she wrapped her arms around him. She held onto him hoping that she wasn't doing the wrong thing. She had to believe in him and not get scared every time something felt off. It was Katherine's doing that she felt this way right now, it was Tyler, she said to herself, in her head. She figured the Marcos part was from when they had kidnapped him, which had to be the only reason Tyler had been near the guy.

"It's okay," Julian knew he had to make sure she didn't drink from him again. She would know the truth if she did. He had convinced her it was where they had been apart, he just didn't know what he would say if she questioned him on anything else. She'd had a look in her eyes that said it was more than the taste of his blood. He hugged her back rubbing her back wishing he could do anything to make her see he was Tyler.

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**TBC**

**NEXT TIME ON PLAYING TYLER**

_They were worried that somehow Julian, thinking he was Tyler, would find out and go after it at some point. It was a good reason to be worried, because he was going to find his body and destroy it. It had finally come to him to do just that, he didn't want to let Caroline go. After maybe a year or so he could tell her the truth, the other side would be gone by then and Tyler would forever be gone. The only thing he had to worry about was keeping Bonnie from telling Caroline when Tyler's spirit had to cross over into her._

_..._

_"He can't," Julian looked panicked, "Please, I need more time with her, Bonnie," none of them owed him anything because of what he had done. He took Tyler's body as his and locked their friend so far down inside he couldn't get out much. "This body is better than mine; I'll share with him," why did he have to be screwed over yet again, "Katherine killed the woman I loved years ago, don't take Caroline too," he asked what would happen if somebody took Jeremy from her, "How would you feel?"_

_..._

_Liz didn't say a word until they were a good mile from the house though. She knew that vampires had good hearing and Tyler could always hear twice as good. She wasn't risking anything on this, "Caroline, Tyler's possessed, and I have proof," she glanced to the side seeing Caroline's stunned look as she kept driving towards the place that her ex-husband had kept their daughter._


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Playing Tyler**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline, Tyler, Liz, Bonnie, and Julian **

**Summary: All Tyler thought about while being held captive was Caroline. Now Julian, still in Tyler's body, decides he wants to have her too. To get information from Julian their friends decide not to tell Caroline that it's really Julian she's with now, not Tyler. **

**Status: In Progress**

**AN: I don't own anything if I did then a lot of things would be different. There is no Maria in this story idea. Maria was Julian's wife on the show, but here he's not married and she doesn't exist. **

**AN2: Thanks Forwood13 for steering me towards this idea. Hope you all enjoy it. **

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 6**

Julian was lying beside Caroline watching her sleep. It had been two days since the party and he'd been fighting like hell with Tyler to keep him down. There had been a couple times when he thought he was going to lose the fight. He had gone for a walk or a run to burn off the energy that he needed to. The last two days with her had been wonderful; it wasn't just sex either, although that had been hot as hell when they did. He made sure that Caroline didn't drink from him during the act though. He couldn't risk that again even though he wanted to taste her again himself.

He moved his hand over her torso and side kissing the top of her head. He had fallen hard for her and so far she didn't know that it wasn't Tyler she was with. He knew that when it did come to the point she had to know it was going to hurt like hell. There would probably be a fight and he knew that she would be hurt. He wanted to stop her from getting hurt; he already had a whole speech planned out that Tyler was there too. It wouldn't be the full truth, but he'd let Tyler see a few times. They hybrid was getting on his nerves though, giving him headaches at times.

However, he was going to do anything to keep her from having to find out. He kept pretending to be Tyler, even around the others so they thought it was him now too. He hadn't had any more of the fights with Jeremy or Elena for that matter. He was starting to be trusted more, but it was Tyler not him, which sucked.

Caroline was loveable, sweet, amazing and she didn't give up easily. She fought for what she wanted and for her friends, who were her family. He wondered if she would fight for him if she knew that he was not Tyler. He had been the one loving her the last week. He didn't know how she would react though and knew the chances of her hurting him too were high.

Julian moved his hand over her breast loving the feel of her skin, the nipple pebbled under his touch. He had gone with a walk the night before with her and they ended up sitting under one of the trees in the woods. They had talked for what seemed like hours about the future, anything, but the travelers. He was glad of that because he didn't know how it would come across if he was talking about them. He hated them with a passion even if he was one, they ruined his life.

He pulled his arm free glad she didn't stir as he got up. He needed to work on finding his body so that he could do the spell and make Tyler his permanent body. Damon just wasn't telling what he had done with it so he was going on another hunt for it. There were only so many places it could be unless it wasn't in the house. If he could just get him to talk about it without letting on that he was Julian.

However, they were worried that somehow Julian, thinking he was Tyler, would find out and go after it at some point. It was a good reason to be worried, because he was going to find his body and destroy it. It had finally come to him to do just that, he didn't want to let Caroline go. After maybe a year or so he could tell her the truth, the other side would be gone by then and Tyler would forever be gone. The only thing he had to worry about was keeping Bonnie from telling Caroline when Tyler's spirit had to cross over into her.

Caroline had been telling him about things going on at college and that she still was trying to be good and not compel herself an A in one of her classes, she had a B. He loved how smart she was and that if she was told she couldn't do it, she did. He told her not to wear the skin tight shirt that morning, but she had just to torture him all day long. He could see her breasts every time she leaned in, which she had done a lot. She was very good when it came to being bad and he loved that in her. He could see her as his wife and the two of them having kids, it would be wonderful.

They had gone for a swim the night before at his house, which he found he shared with Matt and Jeremy. Damon hadn't wanted him to go, but Caroline promised to keep him on a short lease. It had gotten a laugh from Damon and a promise to kick his ass if he did run off. He was not sure what was going to happen when she found out the truth behind the comments of be careful. It couldn't be held against him though; Caroline deserved to be loved again. It was going to be the biggest part of his plea bargain.

He could hear Tyler yelling at him constantly threatening to kill him when he got free again. He would just yell right back it was his own fault. If he had treated her right it wouldn't have happened this way. He might have shared, letting him see and feel everything, instead of hiding most all of it. Julian leaned down kissing Caroline after getting dressed before he left the bedroom. He got halfway down the hall before he heard footsteps.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"I know your secret," Julian turned around seeing Bonnie standing behind him. He knew she was the anchor to the other side and was already dead. There was nothing he could do to stop her from talking since she was dead. It also meant that she probably was told by somebody on the other side what to do to him. They all thought that he was buried in Tyler, but there was no way Tyler had that much control. He might be a damn alpha, but his powers trumped all of that crap. He had let them believe he was buried in Tyler for the last three days now and he loved it. Marcos claimed that Tyler had more energy than he did, but things were different now. He was using the fact he wanted to be with Caroline to overpower the hybrid.

"What are you talking about?" Julian asked, he would just act like he didn't know what she was talking about. It might just be something that Tyler was doing and not even him.

"I used to be a witch; I know you're not Tyler," there was just something different about him at the moment. He also hadn't done the spell yet to get back into his body. Bonnie looked in his eyes and noticed that they were also different at the moment, "You said you would go back into your body so we wouldn't kill you," She reminded him, she wanted to know the game he was playing. She had no warmth towards him after what he had done to Jeremy. She wanted so badly to cause him some kind of pain.

Julian knew that he had to convince her that this was for the best. If she ratted him out then it was all over. "Caroline's happy, can't you just leave it with that?" he asked knowing her friends had known she'd been miserable without Tyler. It was like a red beacon light all over her the way she was lately. "To her I am Tyler, she's happy, she trusts me, and I can protect her,"

Bonnie looked down, she knew it was the truth. She had watched Caroline go through hell because of all the problems they'd had lately. However, she wasn't sure if she could let Caroline believe that it was Tyler. "You're not Tyler, she deserves him telling her all of those things," she wondered if it was what Julian felt instead of Tyler. It would all be a lie and Caroline would be back where she started, but worse because she would feel like she had cheated this time. It would also be miserable for her because she'd had Tyler back for that short time, well Julian.

"I love her," Julian said in almost a growl that sounded exactly like one she'd heard from Tyler before. "He was an ass to her not even finding out the truth," he went on saying that Tyler left her so why shouldn't he have a chance. "She thinks I'm him, she doesn't have to know the truth," so far the other Traveler's weren't looking for him, they might even think he was dead by now. "You want to break her heart go right ahead, but what will happen to her then?"

"You better tell her the truth because Damon's going to put you back in your body soon," Bonnie had helped Damon hide Julian's body again so that he couldn't find it. They all knew it was what he was looking for when he wasn't with Caroline. Matt already knew the spell and he was going to do it the following night because the full moon was then. It would give more help since he hadn't done it before. He wasn't a witch, but she was going to talk him through the spell.

"He can't," Julian looked panicked, "Please, I need more time with her, Bonnie," none of them owed him anything because of what he had done. He took Tyler's body as his and locked their friend so far down inside he couldn't get out much. "This body is better than mine; I'll share with him," why did he have to be screwed over yet again, "Katherine killed the woman I loved years ago, don't take Caroline too," he asked what would happen if somebody took Jeremy from her, "How would you feel?"

Bonnie didn't say anything back she walked away leaving him standing there. She wasn't going to help him keep Tyler hostage in his body anymore. It was bad enough that she couldn't do anything and the other side was falling apart fast. She already knew she was going to lose Jeremy soon and it hurt like hell. She hadn't meet Julian's eyes because he would have seen the hurt there. He would have used it against her too, but she owed everything to Tyler more than Julian.

She had half a mind to go and tell Caroline now, but he was right. Caroline was happy and it was the way it was supposed to be again. Nevertheless, Tyler was coming back soon if Matt could do the spell, which she hoped he could. Julian had maybe a day, less than that probably if Caroline's mom did what she told Damon she was going to do. Liz wasn't going to let her daughter believe the lie anymore. She'd found out about what they were doing and wasn't happy at all.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline had woken up going to look for Tyler finding him on the balcony of her room. After the run in with Bonnie he had gone back to the room. He had to think and it was the only place he could stay and not have somebody else to try and do something to him. "Hi," he felt Caroline wrap her arms around his waist and he held them to him. He smiled feeling her lips on his back; he'd thrown his shirt off finding it making him hot to wear it.

"Hey to you too," Julian said back, "I wish we could just runaway together and forget all of this," if he could find his body he would convince her to run with him.

Caroline laid her head against his back taking comfort in him, "I'd run anywhere with you, you know that Tyler," she had him back and she wasn't going to lose him again. If he wanted to run away she would do that. She would forget about going back to college and just be with him. She had told him she would do it the year before and she would do it now too. "We just need to get rid of the Travelers," she couldn't let them take over the town. It was the only reason she hadn't said yes when he had asked before.

"Let them take care of them, Care," Julian turned around, now was his chance to get her to say yes, for them to run now. "We have nothing holding us here, my mom's gone, college is out right now," they could run and not look back, he could lock himself in Tyler's body and he'd never get Caroline back. After a year or so he'd tell her the truth and she'd already love him. It was going to be the perfect plan. Tyler would be long gone, done melted away by then too.

"Tyler, I cannot leave them here alone, Jeremy and Matt need your help too, you promised Matt you'd never leave again," she was feeding him the words right back that he had told Matt minus not having her. "I will not let you do that to him," she pulled away completely out of his arms going back into the bedroom. She had come between their friendship and brotherhood once, she wasn't doing it again.

Julian yelled in his head at Tyler for making that stupid arrangement. The best plan had been ruined because of the damn friendships the hybrid had. He also was thankful because he would still be chained up otherwise. "I'm sorry, Care, maybe just a vacation after all of this," he offered up, it would turn into a permanent trip though. He would somehow convince her to stay away.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline didn't respond to his offer she left the room instead needing to get some air. She walked downstairs finding her mom sitting in the living room. She smiled hoping that she didn't notice that she had been crying. The thought of leaving her friends had gotten to her, she wanted to be with Tyler, but she didn't want to runaway. She said she would, but she didn't really want to. She had wanted to make him happy, but running was something she was tired of him doing.

"Hey mom is everything okay?" she asked.

"We need to talk, Caroline," Liz said, she couldn't let her daughter keep thinking that it was just Tyler in his body. Damon didn't want to piss Julian off in case he knew that biting would cause a fatal death to him. However, she wasn't going to be scared, she knew how to deal with it. She owed Tyler for saving her life and she loved her daughter. There were great together and she knew that Tyler had been close to going back to Caroline.

"Okay, I was feeling kind of hungry," Caroline knew it was getting on in the morning time, but she was sure that Damon had something around here to eat. "We can talk over a snack or something,"

"Not here, Caroline," Liz looked up seeing Tyler coming down the stairs and wondered if it was him or Julian. She offered Caroline a home cooked meal and hoped that if it was Julian he didn't know how badly she could cook. It was always a code for Caroline and her now that things had gotten weird. Tyler knew just how badly she could cook and would eat it, but she knew he didn't like the taste. It was why some times he turned her cooking down offering to do it himself.

Caroline looked at her mom for a second before she understood. "Sure, I'd love a home cooked meal," she looked over at Tyler giving him a smile, "I'll be back in the morning," she wanted to know what was going on and her mom was the best bet to find out. She was the sheriff and she had been there when Tyler had stabbed her. It had saved her life, but she was starting to wonder if her mom had been bait. It was little things, but Tyler seemed off and she hated waking up alone at night.

He kept saying it was bathroom trips, but Tyler didn't have bathroom problems. He might have to still go, but he wouldn't need to go that damn much, up until recently, he didn't even leave the bed at night. At least, when they were together before, he hadn't left the bed every night. They both slept like they were dead; sometimes he'd wake up gasping because he forgot he didn't need to breathe. It was always cute; it made her love him even more.

"Okay," Julian gave her a smile walking over to her kissing her, "See you in the morning," he wasn't sure why they were having a home cooked meal this late or why the sheriff was even here. He was just glad she hadn't seen him behind Tyler when he had taken over Tyler's body. It really would be bad because he was sure she didn't know what was going on. Then again, she seemed familiar, but he didn't know why. It would however give him the perfect chance to look for his body outside somewhere. He needed to find it before Matt did the damn spell or he was so doomed.

Caroline kissed him back before she left with her mom. Liz didn't say a word until they were a good mile from the house though. She knew that vampires had good hearing and Tyler could always hear twice as good. She wasn't risking anything on this, "Caroline, Tyler's possessed, and I have proof," she glanced to the side seeing Caroline's stunned look as she kept driving towards the place that her ex-husband had kept their daughter. It was where she had let Bonnie and Damon lock Julian's body up.

None of them knew what she had promised Tyler when she had seen him those few hours that he had gotten free of Julian's hold. She had seen him leaving their house and went to see him, unknown to the others. She had promised that she would make sure that Caroline was safe no matter what. She had been dealing with everything else the last week, but when she had walked in and found Julian not chained up in the basement, she knew things were not going as planned.

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**TBC**

**NEXT TIME ON PLAYING TYLER**

_"I'll take care of it," Damon said a few more things before he hung up, "You're games up, Julian, Caroline knows," he had been waiting for this moment. He grabbed him by the throat slamming him against the wall, "Now I can kill you if I want to,"_

_..._

_Caroline backed away, but Tyler grabbed her wrist before she got too far out of his grasp. She looked at his hand on hers before up at him. She met his eyes for the first time since he had taken control again. He stood up glad that the shackles gave him that much leeway. "Don't," she stopped him before he could get any closer. "If you kiss me, neither of us will be okay," she needed time, her heart was hurting so much. "I really did break your heart this time," she pulled free and took off knowing he couldn't follow her._


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Playing Tyler**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline, Tyler, Damon, Julian, Liz**

**Summary: All Tyler thought about while being held captive was Caroline. Now Julian, still in Tyler's body, decides he wants to have her too. To get information from Julian their friends decide not to tell Caroline that it's really Julian she's with now, not Tyler. **

**Status: In Progress**

**AN: I don't own anything if I did then a lot of things would be different. There is no Maria in this story idea. Maria was Julian's wife on the show, but here he's not married and she doesn't exist. **

**AN2: Thanks Forwood13 for steering me towards this idea. Hope you all enjoy it. **

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 7**

Caroline hadn't wanted to believe it, but when she walked into the cell and saw the body lying on the floor, she knew it was true. It explained the person she had saw, it explained all of the things she thought were different about Tyler. "I don't understand," she didn't, why had this person acted like Tyler? Was it some trick to get her to fall back in love with him and then rip it away again? She couldn't figure why this guy would do this to her, he had told her things she'd wanted to hear from Tyler for so long. "He said he was Tyler? Mom, what's going on?" she asked, she had to know.

Liz pulled her daughter into a hug giving her comfort, "I don't know, all I know is that Tyler was the one that saved me," she owed him that much, even if she wanted to kick his butt for breaking her daughters heart. She told her about when she saw Tyler last, besides when he first saved her too. "All I know, besides that, is that wasn't Tyler back there, it was Julian,"

Damon had told her the guy's name and informed her on the spell they were planning. She was telling Caroline all that she knew because Tyler was going to be back soon. Tyler had told her a few things as well about what he'd heard from Marcos. She was telling Caroline everything knowing that her daughter had to know all of the facts.

Caroline pulled out of the hug, "He'll know," she felt sick, "Tyler will know that I really did cheat on him this time," she looked down at Julian's body hoping maybe he'd feel it giving him a kick as hard as she could. It sent his body into the wall behind him, "You just destroyed everything," she quickly added Julian's name so her mom didn't think she meant her. Her mom had done the right thing in telling her.

"I didn't want it to be true," Liz had hoped that it was Tyler since he hadn't been chained up, but she had been about to knock on the door upstairs when Julian suggested running away. It was the reason she had decided to use their code. Tyler had told her with the short time she'd had to talk to him that he wasn't leaving again. He was going to stay and fight, figure a way to save not only himself, but the town. He had done too much damage by leaving the last time.

"You've seemed so happy the last week," watching Caroline with Tyler again had made her happy too. "I thought at first it was Tyler and not Julian," She had been there for Caroline and she'd been talking to Tyler too. She had finally gotten him to see it wasn't true, what had happened. "He had thought you wouldn't listen to him," she said telling Caroline what Tyler had told her.

"He's not going to forgive me for this," Caroline said, she couldn't be around when Tyler came back. All she could see was she'd been so happy and it had been with the wrong person. She had known by what Klaus had called her that it wasn't him, but Julian had been a complete part of Tyler. He had known everything that Tyler knew right down to what to call her. He had known about the bracelet too. "I can't take it if he hates me again mom," she sped out of the cell into the night not wanting to think about anything at all.

"Caroline, come back," Liz didn't have a chance at catching up to her daughter. She took her phone out calling Damon. He had to find Caroline before she did something she'd regret. She knew that Julian wouldn't hurt her, but he might take her away somewhere till he could make Tyler his permanent body. "Damon, Caroline knows the truth, she took off," she locked the cell back drawing the symbol back onto the door which made it so that the Traveler's couldn't open it, even in another body. Julian wasn't going to take over Tyler for good; she had told Damon he better not let it get that far.

"I'll take care of it," Damon said a few more things before he hung up, "You're games up, Julian, Caroline knows," he had been waiting for this moment. He grabbed him by the throat slamming him against the wall, "Now I can kill you if I want to,"

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"Oh no you don't," Caroline said speeding up behind Damon, "He's mine," she looked at Tyler closing her eyes remembering how pissed off she was. It was Julian in there not Tyler; he wasn't going to trick her again. "You played with the wrong girl," when Damon let him go she punched Julian square in the face.

"Caroline, it's me," Julian was trying to get through to her; he had to see if he could still convince her. That move won him another punch, this time to the ribs knocking him the wind out of him. He might not need to breathe, but he toppled over holding his side, "I was trying to help you and him," he said once he got his voice back, "I love you too,"

"HOW DARE YOU," Caroline shouted kicking him in the face, all the anger she felt was coming out and all she could see was red. Julian fell backwards onto the floor knowing that there was nothing else he could do, but let Tyler back at the surface. She was mad at the hybrid too so why not let him have some of this as well. "You are a fucking bastard, you used what I felt for Tyler against me," she got another good kick to his ribs before Julian fell into the depths of Tyler.

Tyler's eyes shot open seeing Caroline's foot coming at him again and he grabbed it. He didn't know what had happened, but she was about to kick him in the head. She had never been this angry at him to cause him harm. "STOP," he didn't mean to yell it at her, but it was the only thing that he could think of to do.

Caroline jerked her leg from his grip, "DON'T YOU DARE COMMAND ME," the only person that could do that was Tyler, she took hold of his shirt pulling him off the floor, "You used me, you told me that he loved me, it was all a lie I bet, he can't even stand to be near me," she was ready to hit him again, do anything that would cause him pain like he'd done to her. However she stopped looking at the fact that he had his eyes closed like he couldn't watch it happen. "OPEN YOUR EYES, JULIAN," that was his name after all and she didn't want him to miss this.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"I'm not Julian, It's me," Tyler was trying his best to think of anything he had called her that not even Julian could have gotten at in his memory. "Mayor Forbes," he had teased her when they had been twelve she could be the Mayor instead of him. It had been so long that not even the asshole could have gotten to that memory of them.

Caroline dropped her arm and let go of his shirt, "Tyler?" she asked not able to look into his eyes. She moved away because she knew that it was Tyler, not once had Julian brought any of their past up. He had always kept saying there was no need to be forgiven; the past was that, it didn't matter anymore. "I'm sorry," it was all she could say before she took off towards the door.

"If I were you I'd go after her," Damon said relieved that it was Tyler; Julian was driving him insane with what he'd been doing. He knew that Caroline was going to have words for him too later, but right now she was upset.

"I'll deal with you letting her believe it was me later," Tyler said taking a moment to punch Damon as hard as he could before speeding off after Caroline. He still wanted to kill Julian and he was a little bit, no not a little, a lot upset with all the others for what they had done. How could they just let Julian take over his life for so long, to the point that Caroline thought it was him. He caught up to Caroline in the woods spinning her back around so she didn't fall into the water that she was heading for. "STOP," was she trying to kill herself because he might be hurt as hell, but he didn't want her dead.

"Why do you even care?" Caroline asked looking anywhere but at him. She had been with Julian, not Tyler; Tyler hadn't forgiven her for what Katherine had convinced him she'd done. "You don't care about me anymore," She wanted to puke since she'd been with him, but it hadn't been him. "I slept with him because I thought it was you, all I could see was that you loved me again, all I wanted was your love back,"

"I never stopped caring about you, Caroline," Tyler pulled her chin up so she was looking at him. He didn't know all that Julian had done with her, but he was starting to get bits and pieces because Julian was torturing him from wherever in his body he was. "I saved you, I saved your mom, I fought every damn minute to get free of them," he had done it all for her, he'd wanted to be with her again.

"He already said that," Caroline sniffled, "I should have known it wasn't you the second you offered to run away," she didn't know how she could look at him and know what she'd done with Julian. She had drank from him, shared their blood, danced with him, had sex with him, "I just wanted you," she pulled free turning around wrapping her arms around her, "I know you can't forgive me, when we fix this, I'm leaving," there was no way she could stay near him. All she could feel was what she'd felt the last week and it wasn't even him.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

He wanted to yell at her so badly for thinking it could be him. He only remembered what Julian let him see the rest was buried so far down he didn't know what had happened. "Caroline, I know that you are the only thing that got me through being there, chained up, all alone," he had thought of her the entire time and when he had finally gotten to the surface in that room he took full advantage of it. "I thought about what you told me on how to turn," She had helped him break the sire bond all of those months ago. "It was the two of us in the woods alone, you talking me through it every time,"

Caroline didn't know what to say because what he was saying was getting to her. "You, he," she was so confused that she didn't know what was what. Tyler was going to kick Julian's ass as soon as they got him back in his body. He closed the distance between Caroline and him holding her in his arms. "He said you were mad at yourself for not knowing it wasn't true," she wanted to know if it was what he felt. She took a chance resting her head against him, she felt betrayed and hurt. She wanted him to comfort her, but didn't think she deserved his love.

"Matt got the truth out of Nadia before she died," he didn't know why he couldn't see that it was Katherine and not Elena. All of them had been fooled by the fact Nadia had used her Traveler knowledge to hurt all of them. "I haven't been able to forgive myself for what I did to you," it was the honest truth too. He had hurt the one person he loved more than anything, "I love you so much, Carebear," he moved his hand over her back, his lips kissing the sweet spot on her neck. He closed his eyes wishing so badly that he had been stronger and fought harder against Julian. "I'm sorry, Care," he heard his voice crack and he could hear her sniffles.

Caroline held onto him, "Just don't let him back to the surface till Matt does the spell," she couldn't take losing Tyler again. "Aren't you mad at me? You can beat me up if you like," she tried to laugh, but came out as a sob. She had tried to hurt Julian not knowing he had dove into Tyler's body. She was glad that none of the bruises she'd caused were on his body; he didn't deserve them Julian did.

"I don't know how I feel right now," he felt numb because he'd been in the dark so long with Julian controlling his body. He was starting to feel some things, but he couldn't put them towards her, Caroline didn't do it. "Just promise me, whatever happens when this is over, we can talk, when it's just the two of us," he didn't want Julian hearing anything that he was going to say. "I do care about you, Care, more than I can ever explain," it was like his heart had her name burned into it.

Caroline nodded, "I guess I better get you back to the house, chain you up," she didn't need Julian showing up and Tyler being on the loose, "I'll stay with you though," she hoped he wouldn't turn it down. She would understand if he did though, she had after all been sleeping with Julian instead of him.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"I don't want to hurt you, I just think it's better if you're not around if Julian comes back out," Tyler said knowing she might think he didn't trust her; it was more of he didn't trust Julian. He could sweet talk her again; he'd already done it all week. "He's got more power than I do," he hoped it didn't sound as bad as it seemed.

Caroline tried to brush it off like it didn't hurt, but it stung, she knew she deserved it though. "Okay, but I'm chaining you up," she wanted to make sure he was secure and wasn't getting out. They were close to the house when she stopped for a moment. She wasn't sure why she was going to ask the question, but she wanted to. However, she looked up at him and anything she had to say was caught in her throat.

Tyler waited seeing if she was going to say anything, but he took a risk, when she didn't, and kissed her. It was soft and sweet, he had wanted to kiss her so badly ever since he had walked in the door after getting free of the other travelers. He had known he had been close to death by staying there. He had used his love for her to shift and get free.

Caroline whimpered kissing him back savoring the sweetness of the kiss. It was like the first one they had shared years back. "I love you too, Tyler," she said after a good five minutes of kissing him. She had to let him know she loved him back, he'd said it earlier, but she hadn't said it back. "Please let me stay with you, I swear he won't get to me," she could feel the tears falling as she said the words.

"I can't take it if he hurts you, Care, you make me strong and weak at the same time," he knew it probably sounded bad and he didn't plan on stopping her if she slapped him. He had it coming for not going to her first when he had gotten free.

Caroline took his hand walking the rest of the way to the house. She leaned against him feeling his arm around her. She couldn't help the tears, cursing herself for being so emotional. She had to leave him, she knew it, but she was terrified that something would go wrong. She let go of his hand reaching for the door handle. They didn't say anything walking down to the basement and into the room he'd been locked up in.

Tyler didn't know what he could say that would make her feel any better. He was hurt too; he was trying to understand how Julian could have tricked her for so long. He watched her lock the shackles to his wrists. He yanked on them making sure they were secure, "They held before, they seem to still be good," He was trying not to look down her shirt that was right in his face since she hadn't moved yet. It was something he had been fighting all the months they had been apart. He loved the way she dressed, he loved her, she was his soul mate, and it was killing him that she'd been used.

Tyler couldn't help but think about the things he wanted to do to her. He wanted to get rid of Julian from her body. He wanted to fuck her for hours straight till the scent was gone, he knew it was his own, but to him it was Julian. He was thinking about ripping her clothes off and to take her right there and then. He wanted to make love to her for days until she couldn't walk on her own. He closed his eyes as her hands lingered on his wrists, he loved how she felt against him.

Caroline backed away, but Tyler grabbed her wrist before she got too far out of his grasp. She looked at his hand on hers before up at him. She met his eyes for the first time since he had taken control again. He stood up glad that the shackles gave him that much leeway. "Don't," she stopped him before he could get any closer. "If you kiss me, neither of us will be okay," she needed time, her heart was hurting so much. "I really did break your heart this time," she pulled free and took off knowing he couldn't follow her.

"Damn it, Caroline, come back," Tyler was going to get Julian good and he really hoped he could do it soon. "You took her from me," he kept trying to figure how it wouldn't be her cheating. It all kept coming back to what she had said. It had to be some kind of lope hole in all of this. He needed Caroline right now; she was what he was clinging to. "I love you," He leaned against the wall sliding down it. He closed his eyes tight not giving a damn that Julian was laughing inside of his head at him. He was pissed off, angry, the numbness was leaving and he couldn't do anything about getting Caroline back beside him. He growled hoping it would shut Julian up, something had to.

Julian smirked deep inside of Tyler, "I won," he chanted, but Tyler wasn't going to let him keep that trophy. He would do something to make Caroline realize that it would be okay. He knew that he didn't have to shout, he could just talk in normal voice and Damon could hear him. Which was exactly what he was doing, "Get down here now, you are going to help me, I need somebody make sure he doesn't get free again," he meant take over not unchained. He could trust Damon, even if he had let Julian free. Katherine had fucked with Damon too after all.

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**TBC**

**NEXT TIME ON PLAYING TYLER**

_"You know by telling her to leave you screwed up?" Damon said, he had shown up at Tyler's request and when he had punched him, he hadn't hit him back. He had deserved it after all for letting Julian free. They were getting ready to put him back in his body; him showing up wouldn't be good. "She wanted you to tell her to stay, it's all you've said all week," he wasn't sure if getting Tyler mad would help any, but it might with patching things up between the two love sick teenagers._

_..._

_"What you want me to do chain him up with Julian, I don't think that is wise, do you?" Damon asked. He really didn't need them trying to kill each other or Julian possessing Tyler again. It was bad enough that Julian wanted to kick his ass for not giving him more time. It wasn't like he could do anything since Caroline knew. "If you want to lock the time bombs up together be my guest," he gave her a cocky grin, "Or put them and Caroline together let them see who can pleasure her the most," he couldn't help the joke. If Tyler was there he would have gotten punched, but he knew he had run off to the basement. It was where Julian was and he would go and stop him before he could kill the Traveler soon._

_"You really want to get hurt," Jeremy said, but he was trying to hide his own smile because he'd thought about the same thing._

_..._

_Julian was already on Tyler's hit list no need to put Stefan at the top too._


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Playing Tyler**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline, Tyler, Damon, Julian **

**Summary: All Tyler thought about while being held captive was Caroline. Now Julian, still in Tyler's body, decides he wants to have her too. To get information from Julian their friends decide not to tell Caroline that it's really Julian she's with now, not Tyler. **

**Status: In Progress**

**AN: I don't own anything if I did then a lot of things would be different. There is no Maria in this story idea. Maria was Julian's wife on the show, but here he's not married and she doesn't exist. **

**AN2: Thanks Forwood13 for steering me towards this idea. Hope you all enjoy it. Sorry for the delay the site wouldn't let me post last night was errors every time I tried. **

** TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 8**

Caroline had left going to Tyler's room at his house lying down on his bed. She couldn't help how she felt right now. All she wanted was Tyler and for the entire week she'd been fooled. When she tasted his blood she should have figured something was wrong, but he had talked her into staying. He had sweet talked her like Tyler said, Julian had destroyed everything. There was no way that he'd done this for Tyler or her. She almost laughed at his comment of love because he couldn't know what it was she felt for Tyler.

It was like being back at the party when Katherine as Elena made Tyler think she slept with Klaus. She had slapped the shit out of the bastard's face; she'd left as fast as she could and she hadn't looked back either. She had gone to try and find Matt, but she'd seen Rebekah pulling him out of the safe. She had leaves in her hair because she'd been hiding so that they wouldn't see her. She'd been happy because she'd seen Tyler when she had come in the door. Also, Katherine was dead which had been wonderful or so they thought.

She was going through all of the memories in her head since the party and she felt empty until a week ago, come morning. It would be when Julian had stormed into her bedroom, acted like Tyler and told her he got over it. It wasn't like she had a reason to think it wasn't him, Tyler had done that before with her. He had barged into the shower once at school on her and taken her against the wall. He had sat with her and watched bad TV that he hated eating junk food. He had used his claws on her during sex.

She closed her eyes falling asleep at all the memories she had of Tyler doing what Julian had done. It was all she could think about since she had left Tyler chained up to the wall. She had wanted him to ask her to stay with him. She would have known if it was Julian this time, she wouldn't fall for the sweet talking again. She got that he was hurt to, she wasn't denying that he would be, she just wanted to help him like she used to.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"You know by telling her to leave you screwed up?" Damon said, he had shown up at Tyler's request and when he had punched him, he hadn't hit him back. He had deserved it after all for letting Julian free. They were getting ready to put him back in his body; him showing up wouldn't be good. "She wanted you to tell her to stay, it's all you've said all week," he wasn't sure if getting Tyler mad would help any, but it might with patching things up between the two love sick teenagers.

"Damon, shut up," Tyler didn't know how the hell they could act like he was that other guy all week. "You didn't even tell her it wasn't me, you're as much to blame as I am," he should have had his guard up, but he let it down. With Klaus gone he thought he didn't have to be as careful, but he'd been wrong.

"Have him bite me and send me to the grave, I sure as hell think not," Damon had tried telling Caroline, but Julian was always there and he kept giving him that look. "I got her mom to tell her," it was the only way to protect himself and the others. "You know he did you a favor, Caroline and you have been all lovey dovey since you stormed into her bedroom," he was telling Tyler what he had seen between the two of them. "I mean you took her in my living room and had your way with her,"

"Kill me now," Tyler groaned not wanting to hear what Julian had done, but he knew that Damon wasn't going to stop. He was going on and on about everything he had seen or heard about. "Wait," he stopped him on the last thing he said before he could continue. "I'm sorry, did you just tell me to share her?" there was no way in hell he was going to share Caroline with anybody. "I will die before I share her with another fucking person, do you hear me?"

"What you going to do, not let anybody near her, you two are technically still broken up," Damon said, "Julian was the one that got back together with her, not you," and that was the loop hole that Tyler needed. Julian had been dating her not him, even if it had been in his body. "Why do you have that look, that is not a look you need," Damon groaned knowing it was going to cost him probably. He should have just kept his mouth shut; he would have let Stefan baby sit, but Tyler and him seemed to be at each other's throats as well. Also, Tyler had wanted him, not his brother. He was sure it had to do with the way his brother was eyeing Caroline. God help him, he really had to work on getting Tyler back with Caroline.

"Get me my phone, I have to talk to her, Damon," he didn't know if Matt could do this spell or if it would be the right spell. "She has to know she didn't cheat," if he could just tell her that maybe she would come back. He didn't want to be alone if the spell got screwed up and Julian became permanent instead.

"Fine, but don't you get all mushy or I will rip your heart out," Damon rolled his eyes handing Tyler his own since he didn't know where the hell Tyler's was at. He hadn't seen the phone all week since Tyler gave it to Jeremy. He now knew why Julian hadn't just called Caroline himself all the time; the phone was where he couldn't find it. "She might actually answer if it is me," he said when Tyler gave him a look.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Matt was ready with the spell, he was hoping that maybe Nadia had told Bonnie the truth and he wasn't about to lock Julian in Tyler forever. He had actually liked her, even if she had screwed them over, messed with his mind and a few other things. He didn't know what was wrong with him for liking her. He guessed it was the girl looking for her mom; he always wanted his mom to actually be there instead of off only god knew where.

They just weren't sure if he could do it, but he'd had a traveler inside of him. He knew a lot of what they knew because of that, which had helped a lot with Julian. He guessed it wasn't really a spell since travelers weren't witches or had any magic. He started saying the words that he had confirmed with Bonnie. He was holding onto Tyler's head hoping that a connection might help more.

Tyler groaned because Julian was fighting him, he was seeing all of the memoires that the traveler had with Caroline all week. He saw Julian and her at the party, the two of them at the swimming hole. Caroline was having so much fun and she was smiling. He hadn't seen that smile on her for months now. He knew that he had broken her heart. She'd broken his too, why should he not be mad, even though he now knew it was Katherine's doing. He kept going back and forth on his emotions, which was pissing him off.

He felt anger, guilt, betrayal, and he wouldn't deny that he loved her still. It had never stopped; he had always loved her, which had hurt him the most. He just wished that Julian didn't hold so much over him or their friends. He had the memories of everything Julian did even begging for more time with Caroline. He wasn't getting anymore fucking time though, if this worked Julian would be in his body again soon. He just wished he could make it permanent so he couldn't get back in.

He hadn't been able to reach Caroline; she wouldn't pick up her phone, her house phone or his house. He had tried there in case she had gone there to hide out. He knew her inside and out all of her dreams and what she wanted in life. He could hear Julian laughing and he wasn't sure why. He was starting to get worried because he was sure he wasn't supposed to be seeing what he was. He was hearing Marcos and Julian's conversation before he had been chained up after he had been taken over. He was watching them burn the knife up in the fire and he yelled out in pain again as Julian started fighting to get to the surface.

"Matt, stop," he was begging for this to end, it had to stop now, he tried to move, but he fell over, "Don't do this please," he couldn't be locked in his own body with Julian in control.

Julian's laughter was getting louder, but then Matt stopped all at once, Julian wasn't in him anymore. He couldn't feel anybody else besides the wolf and himself. Tyler felt alone for the first time in two weeks. It was how long he'd been trapped with Julian inside of him. He looked over noticing Julian waking up on the floor near him.

"You lose," Tyler said before he got up slowly going over to Julian, "She's mine you got that, even if we aren't together, she's mine," he wanted to kick him, kill him, do anything, but he was too damn weak. It was worse than when Klaus had taken over his body. He fell over and if Damon hadn't grabbed him he would have hit the floor. "Caroline's mine," it was the last thing he said before he passed out.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler came to on the couch in the living room upstairs finding Bonnie sitting in one of the chairs and Jeremy standing behind her. He groaned feeling like his head had been split in half with whatever spell Matt had done. He had to keep reminding himself it wasn't an actual spell though, Traveler's didn't have magic, well they had something, but refused to call it magic.

"Welcome back," Jeremy said giving him a half smile, "Feel any better?" he knew that Tyler might be upset with him, but they had gotten a lot out of Julian. It was more than they could have gotten if Caroline knew it wasn't Tyler. He had kicked Julian's ass that one morning too, it had to count for something, "I know you're not happy with us, but here," Jeremy laid down what he had found out from Julian when Caroline wasn't around.

"What's this?" Tyler looked over the pages in the notebook, "Why did he give you all this?" it was tons of stuff on the Traveler's. It also included the reversal spell that they had done, the same one Matt got from Nadia. Marcos' plans were laid out that Julian knew and he seemed to know a lot.

"He loved Caroline," Bonnie said in a soft voice, "He agreed to give us everything," she added more telling Tyler that for not telling Caroline the truth, he gave them something else too. She pulled out a book that Tyler didn't remember seeing before. "He gave us all the bodies of the Traveler's and this book," she told him that it must have been dropped by mistake because it gave a lot of their 'spells'. "It goes back generations," it was like her families books.

"We're sorry for what we did to you, Ty," Jeremy said, they had figured if it got them what they needed to stop the travelers for good then Julian could have a little freedom. He hadn't wanted to do it, but he couldn't risk Julian killing Tyler. "He wasn't going to run, Marcos wants to kill him, and he still does," it was why they had agreed to keep Julian safe.

"You made a deal with him?" Tyler asked standing up. He still wasn't happy with him having his body, but this was not going to fly with him at all. "I don't care if he's number one on the hit list, he touched Caroline," he was trying not to get pissed off, but he was seeing red and he could feel the wolf wanting out.

"Tyler calm down," Bonnie got between Jeremy and him not wanting either of them to get hurt. She was already dead so it wasn't like he could really hurt her. "He isn't going to take you over again," she was hoping that would help him, but she could see his eyes shifting and his nails had turned into claws. "Don't make me chain you back up," she knew she couldn't really do it, not couldn't, wouldn't, but she could threaten it.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"You broke up with her, Tyler; you didn't even want her near you," Tyler turned around finding Stefan behind him and he knew all he had to do was bite him and he'd be dead. He couldn't stand that he'd gotten close to Caroline either. It had been fine back when it was only a friendship, but he couldn't stand how things were going now.

"Fuck you," Tyler said getting in his face, "You go near my girl and I will end you," Stefan might have helped him before, but all he could see now was him trying to get his girl. "Caroline is mine and I will kill you if you try and get with her," he knew his fangs were out now and he had Stefan backed against the wall. "Nobody will have to worry about the doppelgangers anymore," he growled before taking a swing punching Stefan, who hadn't expected it.

Stefan blocked the second punch hitting him just under the ribs. Tyler didn't really feel it though; there was too much pain in his heart from what happened to feel anything else. Tyler grabbed hold of Stefan's wrist before he could get in another swing snapping it. He hit him in the gut with his elbow hearing him groan.

"Tyler, stop," Bonnie didn't want him killing Stefan, but she knew not to get in between the two. "This isn't you," she was trying to be the voice of reasoning since Caroline was MIA at the moment. "He's not worth it, you'll hurt Caroline if you kill him," she left out that he might be on a few other hit lists if Stefan died.

"I don't even know who I am anymore," Tyler said before he sped out of the room wanting to do more than punch him. He wanted to actually kill him. It was eating at him to just punch his hand into his chest and rip it out. Julian had thought about doing it a few times during the week. The thoughts were still there, but he knew that Bonnie was right.

"Here I thought he didn't want Julian near her," Damon said, "What on earth did you do to make him think you wanted Caroline?" he asked his brother. He knew they were friends, but also knew that Tyler was back to his senses and he wasn't letting Caroline be alone much longer. "Hope you got another girl lined up," he walked over getting himself a glass of Scotch.

He would have stopped Tyler before he got any farther; he needed to get the anger out. It was more than just Julian he was pissed at and he didn't need him going after the ones that did this. Well Tyler taking on Julian wouldn't be bad because the guy deserved it. He had actually started liking Tyler, he didn't feel the need to try and kill him all the time. He threatened it sure, but wasn't like he would actually do it these days.

"Shut up, Damon," Stefan said glaring at his brother spitting the blood out of his mouth.

"Damon, he is out of control, if he turns or something and Marcos finds him," Bonnie said, "He might think he's still Julian," she didn't want Tyler being stuck in this cycle again or killed. She couldn't bring anybody back from the dead; even if her friends believed she could.

"What you want me to do chain him up with Julian, I don't think that is wise, do you?" Damon asked. He really didn't need them trying to kill each other or Julian possessing Tyler again. It was bad enough that Julian wanted to kick his ass for not giving him more time. It wasn't like he could do anything since Caroline knew. "If you want to lock the time bombs up together be my guest," he gave her a cocky grin, "Or put them and Caroline together let them see who can pleasure her the most," he couldn't help the joke. If Tyler was there he would have gotten punched, but he knew he had run off to the basement. It was where Julian was and he would go and stop him before he could kill the Traveler soon.

"You really want to get hurt," Jeremy said, but he was trying to hide his own smile because he'd thought about the same thing. He just didn't think Caroline needed anybody, but Tyler, they were perfect together in his book. It was like his love for Bonnie, he didn't know what he would do if she really left him. "Nobody will ever love her like he does, he knows what she needs, he knows everything about her," sure there was that moment of thoughts of cheating, but after Tyler saw the truth it was more about blaming himself not her. "I mean Julian had to rely on memories of Tyler, he didn't know anything about her really," he glanced over at Stefan knowing that even if the vampire knew Caroline, Tyler would be the only one that truly ever knew Caroline.

"They're puzzle pieces, they only fit together," Bonnie smiled before she came up with an idea hoping that it worked, "I'll be back, just don't let Tyler take off, if he does call me," she was telling it to more Jeremy and Damon than Stefan. She was sure that Tyler would kick his ass if they were near each other right now and that was the last thing they needed. Julian was already on Tyler's hit list no need to put Stefan at the top too.

** TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**TBC**

**AN3: Next Tuesday and Thursday are the last two chapters of this story so it is winding down fast. **

**NEXT TIME ON PLAYING TYLER**

_Damon thought if Tyler got it all over with then maybe he would stop beating himself up and go find Caroline. He could stop running away from the one person that really knew him. Damon knew that the hybrid loved, vampire Barbie, as he called her. If he didn't still give a damn he wouldn't have done all he had done so far._  
_..._

_Tyler jerked free of Damon's hold snarling the blood he'd been drinking from Julian was covering his mouth. "Fuck off," he was ready to fight Damon too, but after a moment his fangs and claws disappeared. "Your brother messes with Caroline, I'll do the same thing," he sped off out of the house needing to get far away from Julian before he did kill him._


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Playing Tyler**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline, Tyler, Damon, Julian, Bonnie, Matt**

**Summary: All Tyler thought about while being held captive was Caroline. Now Julian, still in Tyler's body, decides he wants to have her too. To get information from Julian their friends decide not to tell Caroline that it's really Julian she's with now, not Tyler. **

**Status: In Progress**

**AN: I don't own anything if I did then a lot of things would be different. There is no Maria in this story idea. Maria was Julian's wife on the show, but here he's not married and she doesn't exist. **

**AN2: Thanks Forwood13 for steering me towards this idea. Hope you all enjoy it. **

**AN3: Thursday will be the last chapter and I wanted to end on my mom's b-day so posting this as my tuesday story. Enjoy the next to last chapter. It has been a great ride. **

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 9**

Damon walked in the basement finding Tyler standing in the middle of the room and Julian was against the wall, where he'd been chained up. He figured that Tyler should at least give the asshole a little hell. It couldn't really hurt, "Get it out of your system, just don't kill him," he said leaning against the doorway. He thought if Tyler got it all over with then maybe he would stop beating himself up and go find Caroline. He could stop running away from the one person that really knew him. Damon knew that the hybrid loved, vampire Barbie, as he called her. If he didn't still give a damn he wouldn't have done all he had done so far.

"You're going to let him torture me?" Julian asked wishing that he was far away from the place now. He should have run when he had the chance, but he had been weak after he got back in his own body. He hated that; he needed to get free before Tyler killed him like he swore he would. He had never planned on letting Tyler get free of his hold. If Caroline hadn't been beating him up, he wouldn't have.

"You did fuck his girl, tell her things that were not yours to tell her," Damon said, he kept thinking about what Katherine had done to him. He understood Tyler's pain concerning what had happened with Katherine. He hadn't deserved that torment or being messed with, he hadn't done anything to Katherine after all. She'd wanted to hurt Caroline and she had in the worst way possible.

Tyler unlocked the shackles not wanting to break them in case for some reason they were needed again. He backed away enough that Julian had a little room, but it was only for a second because he took a swing. Julian went to block the punch, which left his ribs open and Tyler got his left hand between punching him hard. Julian gasped out forgetting he had to actually breathe now. He had spent two weeks in Tyler's body with no need to breathe.

Julian was hoping maybe he wouldn't do it again, but this time Tyler brought his leg up getting him in the ribs with his knee before turning him around slamming him into the wall, face first. Julian was stunned by the blow to his head and knew he had no chance of winning this fight with his own means. He spit the blood that was going in his mouth from his nose on the floor. He started saying a few words so that he could maybe switch himself back into Tyler, but that was stopped fast.

"The hell you're getting back in," Tyler wasn't about to go through that hell again. He punched Julian in the back to get him to stop. He punched him over and over in that same spot as Julian let yells of pain out. Tyler lifted Julian up before throwing him against the wall, back first. He went to punch him in the side, but Julian grabbed hold of Tyler's wrist. He wasn't strong enough to break it like Tyler could though. He kicked his leg under Tyler's bringing them both to the floor.

Tyler quickly got the upper hand again pinning Julian to the floor grabbing the piece of stake that had been left there from when Matt had been stabbing him. He jammed it into Julian's side not once, but three times. He was thinking about what had happened with Caroline and all the memoires that he had gotten when Julian left his body. He growled down at the Traveler knowing that he would more than likely die. He bit into his neck causing Julian to scream out in pain doing his best to hit and kick Tyler away from him.

"Stop him," Julian yelled wondering if he was going to die right here and now, "He's going to kill me," he hoped maybe Damon would help since he hadn't killed him all week.

"Tyler, I said don't kill him," Damon hissed before moving to where they were jerking Tyler away from Julian. "If you drain him then Caroline won't get to kick his ass later," he had to reason with Tyler somehow he wanted to keep drinking even after he'd pulled him free. "Don't make me bite you again," he knew that Tyler hadn't liked that experience at all and Caroline had tried to help him then, he'd rejected the help though.

Tyler jerked free of Damon's hold snarling the blood he'd been drinking from Julian was covering his mouth. "Fuck off," he was ready to fight Damon too, but after a moment his fangs and claws disappeared. "Your brother messes with Caroline, I'll do the same thing," he sped off out of the house needing to get far away from Julian before he did kill him.

He didn't know what was happening to him. He felt like he needed to attack at all cost and to defend Caroline too. He always needed to defend Caroline because everybody wanted to fuck with her. He just regretted the two times he hadn't. There was the most recent one, where he had believed Elena, no Katherine over Caroline, and then, the one when she'd been locked in the cage by Jules.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Bonnie had finally found Caroline, it hadn't taken much though, just two stops, the first being Caroline's house, the second Tyler's. She had planned on going to the Lockwood Cellar, but Matt had been at the house. He'd said she was upstairs in Tyler's room so Bonnie had went upstairs finding her best friend lying in the bed curled up in a ball. She looked so small lying there on the bed, just like when Tyler had first left months ago. She couldn't let her keep wallowing when she wasn't sure how much time they all had. The travelers were working on plans to kill them all and strip the witches' powers away. Caroline and the other vampires would be dead, Tyler would be too, and everything would be lost.

"Caroline, get up," she took the pillow from under Caroline's head and smacked her back with it; she was going to fix what was happening with her friends. If everything ended the way that Julian said then she had to at least give Caroline and Tyler somebody to lean on. It was going to be hell on them if she vanished.

She hadn't been out of ear shot when Matt and Jeremy had started torturing Tyler. It had made her heart hurt hearing her friend in pain. Tyler hadn't thought about the pain, all he had thought about was getting the information they needed. She didn't know if she could ever be as strong as he was, it wasn't even a physical kind of strong either. He was part vampire, he could have turned his emotions off long ago if he had wanted to, but he kept fighting.

Tyler had never once given up after everything he'd been put through. It hadn't just been Klaus' doing it was everything that was going on now too. Julian had tried to be him and take Caroline, she was sure that Julian would have run with Caroline if he had found his body. It was one of the reasons she had told Damon to take Liz up on the offer of hiding Julian's body for them. She hadn't told him, but she tried to find his mom, but Carol wasn't there. She wondered if she had found peace or the fact she wasn't supernatural was why she wasn't there.

Caroline groaned before she grabbed the pillow when Bonnie brought it down the second time, "I will kick your ass if you do that again," Caroline said before she opened her eyes realizing it was Bonnie. She apologized because she'd been dreaming of the summer before when Tyler would do that to wake her up. She still remembered him putting her in the shower and turning the water on that one morning. She had chased him around the house later that day with the water balloons trying to nail him with one.

She had finally gotten him good when he had gone to hide near the garage. She had jumped on top of it and when he'd gotten in place she'd dropped the rest of the balloons down on him. Tyler had chased her all the way to the house and down to the watering hole. She had dove into the water swimming as fast as she could to get away from him. He hadn't been a hybrid yet, but he could swim faster than she could still.

"I'm not Tyler, but speaking of him, he about just ripped Stefan's head off for you," Bonnie said giving her a look. "I think he was also heading to do a little damage to Julian on your behalf as well," she added that Damon was making sure he didn't hurt anybody, too bad.

Caroline sat up, "What, why the hell would he do that?" she was trying to think what would even give Tyler that thought. She had never once thought of Stefan that way, okay maybe when he first got there, but that was three years ago. The only reason she had thought of Julian in anyway had been because she thought he was Tyler. "I get Julian, but Stefan, he's innocent,"

"Afraid not," Bonnie sat down filling Caroline in on what had happened and that Julian was in his own body now. "Tyler started with what happened while Julian was in his body and then Stefan made comment and I thought he was going to do something crazy," she let her know he'd done went all alpha on them yelling about stuff and he was growling before he stormed out. "And we all know that Stefan's not innocent, Caroline," she gave her a look.

"Where did he go?" Caroline asked reaching over and grabbing her shorts, she'd pulled them off feeling hot for some reason. It might have been because she'd been so close to Tyler earlier. He had been kissing her and touching her; he had turned her body on and hadn't turned it back off. She had never felt that near Julian though, she was thinking about how they were so different now that she could see clearly. "I need to find him, he has to know that I want him, I would never have been with Julian if I thought different," she was waiting for Bonnie to tell her where Tyler was while she found a different shirt to put on. The one she'd had on had been something that Julian had picked out. She didn't want to go find Tyler in it.

"I don't know, he ran out of there, I think he went to the basement, but that was before I left, for all I know he could have shifted," Bonnie thought about it though and wondered if she could be right, "Try the cellar," she offered up since Damon hadn't text her if Tyler was still there or not. Caroline took off after grabbing the first thing she found to put on, shirt wise. She yelled out thanks and a quick hi and bye to Matt when she blurred past him.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler was standing with his back to the door looking around the cellar; he hadn't been back here since the night he got so drunk he couldn't walk after his mom's death. It brought back too many memories, but he was thinking about all of the ones Caroline and him had shared in it. The first full moon, the full moons all summer when she'd been with him, and the night she'd been with him here getting him to turn.

It was where they had planned to meet to run away together when Alaric caused so many problems. It was where she had brought him to get drunk as hell after he'd finally broken down in the school gym after his mom's death. It was where he had meet her and made love to her after he broke the sire bond. It was the place that Mason had helped Damon find more about the Original vampires.

It was the place that he'd had sex with Caroline for the first time, during his first full moon. He hadn't planned on taking it that far, but they'd kissed and it was like the wolf took over. Somehow he kept from ripping her clothes off, he still didn't know how though. He could still remember her kissing him all over, causing pleasure before all the pain started. She had stayed until the last possible second after they'd fucked, that had been exactly what it had been too. It had been wild and out of control, like a need for water or blood now.

He could still remember being behind her as she cried out in pleasure, her being above him, she'd been using him to balance herself. He had fought the urge to bit her so badly that night, but he hadn't, not once thought about it again until Klaus came along. He hated the bastard for ruining his life. He knew that he had been compelled because until Julian had taken his body over he hadn't even realized that Caroline hadn't smelled like Klaus that day. If he had just been paying attention, he might have noticed.

Good and bad memories were held here, but he preferred the ones with Caroline and him the most. He had been so close to turning that he'd felt the wolf about to break free so he ran from the boarding house. He had taken a short cut that Caroline had once shown him and made it here in no time. He hadn't even bothered going to the house, he lived there now with Matt and Jeremy, but it didn't feel like his home anymore.

He gave it to Matt to keep Caroline safe and it had almost failed when Nadia tried to attack her. It had scared the shit out of him to see that happening so he had bitten her. It wasn't his first instinct to bite, but he saw Caroline in trouble so he acted. No matter how much he had been upset with her, he always saved her. It always went back to the one time he didn't and he almost lost her forever. The bad thing was now it was two times that he didn't save her or rather believe in her.

"I love you, Care, I haven't stopped," he was talking to himself, but unknown to him Caroline had shown up. "I'd give anything for you to know what I feel for you,"

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**TBC**

**THURSDAY ON PLAYING TYLER**

_"Bonnie said you were going to kill somebody, I figured it should be me," Caroline said trying to make a joke, but she couldn't force a smile. She just wanted to cry again, "I'm the one that hurt you," She was standing there in his shirt and a pair of her shorts. She looked like hell, but all he could see was the girl he loved so damn much. He wanted to yell at her until she got it out of her mind that she deserved to die._

_..._

_Caroline touched his face with her hand, rubbing his jaw, it was always so smooth, she loved touching his face, but she pulled it back slapping him, "HOW DARE YOU TRY AND DO THAT," she yelled, "YOU THINK I WANT A FUCKING ARMY OF HYBRIDS?" she was furious, "I ONLY WANT ONE, YOU, you dumbass," she groaned turning away giving him her back because she couldn't even think she was so upset. She didn't need hybrids, she needed one, the one in front of her, well he was behind her now. "Did you want to get yourself killed? You did a good job at it, you keep doing that, trying to die, and I'm sick of it," she was going down a list of every time he had almost died as she paced the cellar._


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Playing Tyler**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline, Tyler, Damon, Julian **

**Summary: All Tyler thought about while being held captive was Caroline. Now Julian, still in Tyler's body, decides he wants to have her too. To get information from Julian their friends decide not to tell Caroline that it's really Julian she's with now, not Tyler. **

**Status: Complete**

**AN: I don't own anything if I did then a lot of things would be different. There is no Maria in this story idea. Maria was Julian's wife on the show, but here he's not married and she doesn't exist. **

**AN2: Thanks Forwood13 for steering me towards this idea. Hope you all enjoy it. I Be posting on Thursday's from now on till I get a new series going**

**AN3: Thank you all for reading this story and reviewing it has been a great ride and hope you like the ending. This is for my mom she always wanted hear about what I wrote. Happy Bday to her love miss you. **

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 10**

"I love you too, Tyler," she said back not sure if she should, but she had to say something to him. She didn't know if apologizing again would help anything, but she wanted to so badly. It felt like she had destroyed everything this time for real. She was standing at the entrance, but on the other side of it. It didn't feel like she could come in unless he asked her. This was a part of him more than it was her these days. They had shared a lot of things here, but not once had she come here with Julian. It was the one place that had been kept sacred.

Tyler turned around shocked at how she could sneak up on him and he hadn't even noticed it. He could see the tear stains on her face where they had dried and she hadn't fixed her make-up before she'd taken off to find him. "What's wrong?" he didn't know why he asked it, but he did. He wanted to go to her, tell her it was okay, but he wasn't even okay at the moment. He didn't deserve to touch her or be close to her. He had hurt her so much and he shouldn't even blame her for turning to somebody else. He had to re-think that part though because she hadn't turned to another. She thought it was him, she'd wanted to be with him, and she'd wanted him to know everything that she'd been doing.

"Bonnie said you were going to kill somebody, I figured it should be me," Caroline said trying to make a joke, but she couldn't force a smile. She just wanted to cry again, "I'm the one that hurt you," She was standing there in his shirt and a pair of her shorts. She looked like hell, but all he could see was the girl he loved so damn much. He wanted to yell at her until she got it out of her mind that she deserved to die.

"No," Tyler didn't move, but he didn't take his eyes off of her, "I should have told you that I forgave you," he sighed, "It was me that I was mad at," he had left her so many times that he never could blame her if she hated him for the rest of their lives. Julian had taunted him over and over with Caroline's voice, the tears she'd cried begging him not to leave that last time when he went after Klaus.

It had been all he heard the entire week that Julian was with Caroline during the times he wouldn't let him see or hear anything he was doing with her. It had started out as Julian trying to help him, but he ended up torturing him with that scene over and over. He had the memories of Caroline and Julian's time together now, but not once had Caroline called him anything but Tyler. It was the one thing Julian couldn't have, she didn't love him.

Caroline wanted to look away, but she couldn't, "I should have known it wasn't you when your blood tasted different," it had been an odd taste and she had been talked out of thinking different. Tyler had been right, Julian was a sweet talker, "But you are better at it, sweet talking me into things," she finally moved into the cellar getting until she was just an arm's length from him. "You convinced me to jump in your watering hole butt naked in the freezing cold last winter," she was trying to make him feel better.

"I did," he could reach out and touch her if he wanted to, but he didn't do it because he didn't feel he had given her enough back yet. "You never stopped waiting on me," it was probably a low blow for what had happened, but it was something.

"It never was about not loving you, don't you get that, all I have ever done is love you," Caroline said, the ups and downs, thick and thin, it was she would ever do. "If I didn't still love you, I would have stopped fighting for you already, Tyler," she had done everything she could have think of, besides chaining him up, until she was blue in the face to get him to see that. "Loving you is the best and worst thing I have done in my life,"

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"Worst?" how the hell could it be the worst he wondered, he didn't think loving her was the worst, it was the most amazing thing in his life.

"Because my heart keeps breaking over and over, no matter how many times you walk away from me, Tyler, I keep letting you back in," she closed her eyes not wanting the tears to fall, "I have almost died for you more than once, I have killed for you," they didn't talk about what had happened to Jules. It was one of those things they didn't bring up ever, because of what happened. She might as well bring all the cards out though so he could see the things she had done for him because of love.

"I killed for you too," Tyler knew she didn't know what he'd done to keep her safe, but he'd do it again and again. He knew that she had killed Jules to keep him safe, he had been there that night when she did it. "I tried to kill Klaus for you," he hadn't told her what he'd done when he went to find the bastard, but he was telling her now. He wouldn't have given up so easily if he hadn't wanted to keep living with her.

Caroline looked up, "You tried to kill Klaus are you mad, it would kill all of us Tyler," she couldn't go on knowing that they would all die just to have the bastard out of the world.

"I didn't care, he took everything from me, and I thought he took you too," didn't she get that she was all he had going for him anymore. She was his life, night and day; she was the only thing good in his life. She was the only thing that would make sense no matter what happened to their friends. "I tried to make my own hybrids too," he told her about what he'd done with Hayley and how it backfired on him turning the hybrid against him. "I was trying to make them for you," it was all for her, always for her.

Caroline touched his face with her hand, rubbing his jaw, it was always so smooth, she loved touching his face, but she pulled it back slapping him, "HOW DARE YOU TRY AND DO THAT," she yelled, "YOU THINK I WANT A FUCKING ARMY OF HYBRIDS?" she was furious, "I ONLY WANT ONE, YOU, you dumbass," she groaned turning away giving him her back because she couldn't even think she was so upset. She didn't need hybrids, she needed one, the one in front of her, well he was behind her now. "Did you want to get yourself killed? You did a good job at it, you keep doing that, trying to die, and I'm sick of it," she was going down a list of every time he had almost died as she paced the cellar.

Tyler hadn't expected her to slap him; he was rubbing his jaw because it stung like hell. He was actually surprised by the fact it had hurt more than any his dad had ever given him. It wasn't going to bruise, he healed to fast, but if it didn't then he would have a mark. His head had actually turned, he thought his neck was going to snap she'd hit him so hard. He deserved it though and the shouting too. She was angry at him and for some reason he just started laughing. He really didn't know why though because she'd been shouting for weeks now, a month or more maybe.

"You're laughing at me?" Caroline asked stopping in her tracks. She didn't understand why the hell he was laughing, "This is not funny at all Tyler Lockwood," She walked up to him, but before she could slap him, not that she was going to this time, he grabbed her wrists in his hand pulling them behind her back. "Tyler?"

"When you yell at me I just want to do this," he leaned closer kissing her gently at first. It was just like the first kiss he had given her, it was where his memory had gone. After the first full moon she had been yelling at him for not wanting help. It was all he could think to do now too, just kissing her was wonderful. They might have had sex in the cellar before the full moon got to its apex, but afterwards he'd found out she could have died. She had shoved, him not wanting help in his face, and it had been all he could think of to get her to stop. Now, he was kissing her again for the same reason, almost.

Caroline moaned and she could tell that all the love he had for her was in the kiss. She was kissing him back with the same amount of love and passion. They hadn't been this way in so long. Besides the kiss earlier that had been just as sweet and loving, it had been ages it seemed since he had kissed her. Those kisses she thought were his were Julian's, not Tyler's. She wanted to touch him, pull him as close as she could get him, but he wouldn't let her hands go. The kiss went from gentle to rough and needing each other.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler let go of her hands taking hold of her waist getting her so close that only clothes were separating them at that point. Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck whimpering clinging to him. How she had ever thought Julian was him she didn't know because Tyler was a different kind of lover. She whimpered feeling his lips against her neck and she wasn't worried as he sucked at the sweet spot on her neck.

Caroline brought her hands down to the hem of his shirt before ripping it off of him. She needed to feel his skin against her hand, her body, every aspect that was her. Tyler let out a growl jerking the shirt she was wearing over her head before going straight for her breasts. She hadn't bothered with a bra that morning before so they were his for the taking. She gasped out as he sucked her nipple into his mouth. He wasn't being gentle and she loved that because she didn't want it that way.

"Fuck me," she didn't want to be made love to or have sex, she wanted him to take her body and make every part of it his again. She wasn't asking for slow, she wanted it fast and rough, "Like after we killed Jules," she knew that it hadn't just been him with her that night; the wolf had been close to the surface too. They had claimed her as theirs just a few feet from the she-wolf's dead body.

Tyler pulled away just long enough to get his jeans off, kicking his boots as he went for Caroline's shorts too. He pretty much shredded her panties with one pull trying to keep some control. He was sure if his heart was still able to beat it would be pounding like that night. He had felt that loss of control a few other times. Every time he had needed to take her wherever they were at or he might go crazy.

Caroline gasped feeling his claw scrap across her breast before he sucked the blood until it stopped flowing. She could hear his growl low in his stomach getting louder as he made another mark letting blood flow from her body. She let her head go back feeling the start of her orgasm from what he was doing to her. He dropped down to his knees moving his claw down her inner thigh sucking the blood that poured from the cut.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline dropped to her knees kissing Tyler drinking down her own blood from his mouth. She pushed him back onto the ground moving up so she was straddling him. She bit into his neck drawing blood from him before going back to kissing him. This time it tasted just like it was supposed to and she could swear it was singing to her to drink it down. His hands were moving over her sides scratching at her body, but the cuts were healing. Tyler flipped them over so that she was under him not breaking the kiss.

Tyler let out a growl before turning Caroline over on her stomach bringing her up to her knees. Caroline braced herself letting her head fall forward almost to the dirt on the cellar floor. She could feel the rocks digging into her skin drawing blood from her body. Her skin was tough, but the last marks he'd made hadn't healed fully before she was turned over. Tyler moved so he was covering her body with his thrusting into her with one thrust. He took hold of her hips holding her as he moved in and out of her body. He didn't want her to move too much, not wanting to hurt her, in that way.

He could smell the blood mixed with her juices filling the air that was turning him on. He dug into her hips making her whimper and cry out in pleasure as the pain turned to pleasure. The wolf wanted his own turn with her as they fought for control. He could hear not only his, but Caroline's breathing as she pushed back into him. They were moving together as he dominated her. He was just glad that he only had to deal with the wolf now, he wouldn't have to worry about Julian again.

"TYLER," Caroline felt like she was going to fall trying to hold her balance bringing her head up again. She could smell her blood, the juices flowing between them, and his pre-cum mixing in the air. It was a mixture that was consuming the both of them and she leaned down biting into his arm when he let his left one fall beside her.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler growled out his eyes shifting to that of the wolf's, he could feel his body trying to shift too. He knew if he bit her she would die because his fangs were out too. The wolf wanted to get out and have his own way with her, but it wouldn't get that wish. He shoved it back as far as he could, before pulling out of Caroline and then slamming back into her. The move brought them both to the hard ground inside the cellar.

Caroline was pinned between the ground and his body as he lifted her slightly up moving so he was on his knees again. Caroline hissed feeling the rocks scrapping across her breasts and nipples, but he was causing her so much more pleasure. It took her a moment to get back to her knees moving at her full speed back against him. Tyler pulled out and thrust back in taking all that she was giving him. He was so close that with another thrust he was going over taking her with him.

"Caroline," he was shouting her name against her neck and she was doing the same with his. They weren't stopping though; the orgasm brought them more energy it seemed. He flipped her over onto her back sinking back into her soaking wet opening. He could feel her cum flowing between them as he moved in and out of her again.

"Tyler," Caroline arched up wrapping her legs around his waist screaming out in pleasure as he connected with all the pleasure spots inside of her. She dug her nails into his shoulders trying to keep up with his pace. She felt like he was going to pound her into the floor with the force he was taking her body. She loved every minute of it though begging him to go faster.

He had no plans of stopping, going as fast as he could, feeling her getting slicker and slicker with each plunge into her he was making. He groaned as her nails raked down his back making him bleed from the force, but he didn't care. He was enjoying it, the wolf was howling inside of his head with his own approval of the animalistic way they were fucking. Caroline flipped them over moving up and down on his cock. He didn't have to help her either she was setting the pace the way they both loved it, full of speed. It was a punishing pace, but neither one of them were going to break with the force.

It didn't take many more downward and upward thrust before they were going over again into another climax. Caroline leaned down kissing him riding out their orgasms together before she collapsed on top of him. "Fucking shit," she didn't need air, but she was gasping and panting for it just like he was.

"I think that was better than last time," he grinned swallowing down air as she squeezed her legs together clamping down on him. He was still filling her full rolling them over so she was under him. He needed to feel her all around him and he knew he couldn't squash her to death. They had slept like this before and he needed it right now.

"Uh huh," Caroline nodded, it was still just as bloody, but this time it was their own blood covering them, not Jules'. She knew he always tried to make up for the cage, leaving her there for a split second before he'd opened it.

She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him feeling his body healing from the scratches she'd made. Hers was healing as well, but she could still smell their blood mixed together on the floor and their bodies. "She deserved what she got," he didn't regret what they had done only leaving her for that one second.

"I know, but no killing our friends, she was a bitch and not our friend," she didn't want to bring up the past or what had almost happened back at the house. She just wanted him to know she was there. "I'm always your calm place," she touched his face before kissing his cheek where she'd slapped him earlier. "I'll even be your defender,"

"I like that, but how about, we be us again?" Tyler asked, they were great together, and they could do anything they had to do. That night two years ago had meant taking Jules out together, now it meant being them and working on how to stop what was coming. "Might take few more moments like these," he laughed, "But I think we'll be okay,"

"I know we will too," Caroline made use of her speed so she was lying on top of him again. She let her head rest on his shoulder glad that it was him she was falling asleep beside.

Two weeks of hell and he was finally free of Julian, he was free of the past that had made him think the girl of his dreams was unfaithful, and most of all, he was going to be with Caroline forever. He wasn't about to take off, he had promised Matt he wouldn't and he was going to tell her the same thing when they woke up again. He was here to stay; he had no reason to leave again.

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**THE END**


End file.
